BLEAK FATE
by 407bubleblue
Summary: CHAP 3 UPDATE/"Kau Harus membalaskan dendam Ayah mu! Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Kau dengar itu?"/ "Jika kau melanggar Sumpah mu, dan jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Maka orang-orang disekitarmu akan bersimbah darah"/ "Membiarkan nya pergi adalah Caraku untuk melindunginya. Karena aku mencintainya, mencintai Byun Baekhyun"/ChanBaek/GS/
1. Prolog

**BLEAK FATE**

**AUTHOR : Shin (407bubleblue)**

**Cast : Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo and Another **

**Genre : Crime, Drama, Action**

**Rate : T or M (i'm not sure) M for Crime Action**

**WARNING ! typo(s) FANFIC GS Ganderswitch. Yang tidak suka mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame !**

**Disclaimer : Semua Chara adalah milik Tuhan, Bapak, Ibu dan Agency masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan Fanfic. Cerita ini murni milik saya, Ide terinspirasi dari K-Drama (City Hunter) dan lagu BEAST _ BLack Paradise. jika ada kesamaan cerita memang iya(banyak mungkin). Tapi tidak sepenuh nya Sama dengan di Drama. Tambahan ide murni dari Otak saya sendiri.**

_**Let's Check this Out...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ PROLOG ~**_

**_"*"_**

**_"*"_**

**_"*"_**

**_"*"_**

_**preview...**_

**_Welcome to the Black Paradise_**

**_Welcome to the Black Paradise_**

**_Tak ada cahaya, yang kudengar hanyalah suara tembakan dibawah langit yang gelap, jeritan dan teriakan tersebar. Membuat badan dan kepalaku dingin seperti es. _**

_"Chanyeol, berhenti menangis! kau harus kuat. Ayah mu tidak akan senang melihat mu seperti ini!"_

_"Kau Harus membalaskan dendam Ayah mu! Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Kau dengar itu?" _

**_Walaupun aku kehabisan nafas, aku terus berlari meraih nya. _**

_"Selamat datang anak ku? Bagaimana kabarmu selama ini?..._

_..."Kau datang untuk mencabut nyawa para manusia iblis itu"_

_"Jika kau melanggar Sumpah mu, dan jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Maka orang-orang disekitarmu akan bersimbah darah"..._

_"Aku mengerti! Aku tidak akan Jatuh Cinta. Park Chanyeol tidak akan PERNAH Jatuh Cinta!"_

_..."Aku mengantuk, Cepat selesaikan urusan mu. Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur!"_

_"Heii, aku membayarmu. Kau ingat itu!" _

_**bruuukkk...**_

_"Dasar tidak berperasaan!"_

**_Tak apa bahkan jika aku tak berhenti, bahkan jika aku terluka. Aku tak akan pernah menyerah sampai aku mati._**

_"Namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun"_

_"Dia memiliki wajah yang manis, tetapi dia juga sangat keras kepala"_

_"Apa kau begitu mengenalnya?"_

_"Luhan yang bercerita padaku"..._

_"Namaku Baekhyun. Terimakasih sudah membantuku. Kau sudah menyelamatkan Ayahku, Terimakasih"_

_"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. Aku akan membalas kebaikan mu"_

_..."Dendam mu akan segera tercapai"_

_"Kelihatan nya memang tidak segampang perkiraan ku. Tapi aku yakin Park Chanyeol akan melakukan nya dengan baik"_

**_Karena aku tak beristirahat dan terus berlari lagi, sedikit lagi._**

**_Terasa bahwa itu akan datang kedepan mataku, itu yang ku harapkan._**

_"Dia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan, ku kira dia seumuran mu!"_

_..."Itu akan lebih mudah untuk mendekati mangsamu"_

_..."Dia adalah manager devisi pemasaran yang baru Nama nya Park Chanyeol"_

_"Waaaaahhhh! tampan sekali ^^ . Perkenalkan nama ku Do Kyungsoo"..._

_"Lu, Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru Lu... Yayyyy!"_

_"Selamat Baek^^"_

_..."Bagaimana anda bisa segampang ini percaya pada pemuda itu Tuan?"_

_"Dia... Menarik!"_

**_Lepaskan itu semua tolong. Lepaskan semua._**

**_Semuanya menjadi redup. Aku kehilangan fokus, tapi aku mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku._**

_" Wah... Mantan atlit. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_"Tutup mulut mu, aku punya nama!"_

_"Kau tertarik pada nya Hyung?"..._

_"Kyungsoo? mencari Baekhyun?"_

_..."Apa yang kau Lihat? Ah aku tau, jangan-jangan kau tertarik padaku Ya..."_

_..."Aku tidak perduli. Aku mencari orang itu sekarang. Tolong!" _

**_Tetap saja, alasan aku hidup adalah untuk mempertanggunggan perbuatan biadab kalian._**

**_Aku akan menemukan suatu kebebasan di situasi tegang ini._**

_"Aku hampir sampai. Kalian pasti akan segera menyusul Ayah ku. Dan... pertanggung jawabkan dosa kalian Di neraka"..._

_"Dia tertarik padamu. Lakukan apapun agar dia dibawah kendalimu"_

_..."Dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"_

_"Dia pergi bersama Park Chanyeol"_

**_Jika ada secercah Cahaya yang akan melindungimu, itu bukan aku. _**

**_Tapi adalah dirimu sendiri._**

_"Baekhyun, Seberapa besar keinginan mu untuk hidup?"_

_"Aku ingin Ayah bangun, dan mengantarkan aku ke Altar sa'at aku menikah nanti. Aku ingin Ayah Sehat!"_

_"Apa kau mau berteman dengan ku?" (aku menyukaimu)_

_"Hyung, tidak boleh Jatuh Cinta Sehunnie"..._

_"Hyung! Sepertinya Baekhyun noona menyukai mu"_

_..."Aku menyukai Chanyeol. Aku ingin menikah dengan nya"_

_"Kyungsoo, apa yang kau katakan! Bertunangan? Apa kau sudah gila?"..._

_"hiks...Kenapa, kenapa harus aku yang selalu menderita, hiks...hiks..."..._

_"Jangan tangisi aku, Kumohon!"_

**_selamat Datang ke Surga Hitam. Merah darah dan Hitam kegelapan._**

**_Tidak ada hari esok, Hidupalah seakan hari ini adalah hari terakhir._**

_"Ini belum terlambat Baek, Katakan pada Chanyeol perasaan mu yang sebenar nya"_

_..."Bertepuk sebelah tangan itu sangat menyakitkan"_

_"Baek, Baekhyun... Ayah mu sudah sadar Baek!"..._

_"Semua nya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungi Putri anda. Percayalah padaku"_

_"Kenapa Ayah meninggalkan ku,kenapa semua meninggalkan ku,,, hiks..."_

_..."Aku tetap disini Baek, Tapi hanya bisa melihat mu dari jauh"_

**_Jangan uji aku Tuhan, aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Jadi sekarng bukan sa'atnya untuk berhenti._**

**_Tak ada lagi Air mata yang harus diteteskan. Tolong jangan uji aku lagi._**

_..."Baekhyun akan pindah ke Australia"_

_"Jika kau Mencintainya, Kau tidak akan membiarkan nya pergi"..._

_"Apa kau sudah siap untuk penerbangan mu?"_

_"Terimakasih Kris... Aku Sangat berhutang banyak padamu"..._

_"Membiarkan nya pergi adalah Caraku untuk melindunginya. Karena aku mencintainya... mencintai Byun Baekhyun"_

_..."Mobil yang membawa Baekhyun di hadang orang tak dikenal, Baekhyun diculik... hiks... Aku takut sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada nya... hiks, hiks..."_

_"Luhan Tenangkan dirimu, aku akan mencari Baekhyun segera"..._

_**PLAKKK!~ **_

_**"**__Apa yang kau lakukan anak bodoh? Kau kira siapa dirimu?"_

_"Berani nya kau bermain dibelakang ku"_

**_Kau bilang hidup ini adil untuk semuanya. tapi kenapa kau hanya memberiku masa-masa yang Sulit._**

**_Hidup ini terlalu kejam untuk ku._**

_"Kau tidak mengingatku bukan? Aku adalah anak dari Park Jung Soo. Orang yang telah kau Habisi dengan tangan kotor mu 12 tahun yang lalu"_

_"Sebelum kau membunuh ku. Dia akan mati Duluan"..._

_"__Baekhyun, dimana dia?"_

**_Bahkan jika aku tidak bisa tersenyum bahagia seperti yang lain. Berikan aku satu alasan mengapa?_**

**_Bahkan jika aku mencintai seseorang, kenapa aku tidak dapat meraih nya._**

_"Kyungsoo, Apa Yang kau lakukan?"_

_..."Aku akan membebaskanmu. Kau hanya perlu diam dan mengikutiku"_

_**DORRRRRRR~**_

_"Ingat Sumpah mu Park Chanyeol"_

**_WELCOME TO THE BLACK PARADISE_**

_Selamat Tinggal Park Chanyeol~_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**NEXT...or...STOP HERE?**

**Saran Readers? RNR maybe? ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**BLEAK PAST**

**AUTHOR : Shin (407bubleblue)**

**Cast **

**Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo and bertambah sesuai kebutuhan(?)**

**Genre : Crime, Drama, Action**

**Rate : T or M (i'm not sure) M for Crime Action**

**WARNING ! typo(s) menghantui. FANFIC EXO GS Ganderswitch. Yang tidak suka mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame !**

**Disclaimer : Semua Chara adalah milik Tuhan, Bapak, Ibu dan Agency masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan Fanfic. Cerita ini murni milik saya, Ide terinspirasi dari K-Drama (City Hunter) dan lagu BEAST _ BLack Paradise. jika ada kesamaan cerita memang iya(banyak mungkin). Tapi tidak sepenuh nya Sama dengan di Drama. Tambahan ide murni dari Otak saya sendiri.**

_**Let's Check this Out...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Seoul, 2 Mei 2002 **_

_"Chanyeol, berhenti menangis! kau harus kuat. Ayah mu tidak akan senang melihat mu seperti ini!"_

_Ujar seorang laki-laki berusia 40 an kepada bocah berusia 12tahun - yang di ketahui bernama Chanyeol itu_

_"Kau Harus membalaskan dendam Ayah mu! Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini. Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa. Kau dengar itu?"Teriak laki-laki itu nyaring sampai memecah malam yang tengah di liputi kilat petir yang sangat dahsyat._

_"Kau harus membalas kan dendam ayahmu" desis laki-laki itu tersirat penuh emosi._

_Chanyeol tetap saja terisak dalam diam tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya, tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku-buku nya memutih, tapi tetap enggan mengeluarkan suaranya, walau hanya menanggapi perkataan yang di lontarkan paman nya itu. Di satu sisi Hati nya diliputi kehancuran atas kematian Ayah satu-satunya, sedangkan disisi lain darah nya bergejolak penuh emosi yang memburu bak kilat petir yang masih senantiasa bersahutan nyaring di luar sana. Air mata nya mengalir deras bak hujan yang sedang mengguyur kota Seoul saat ini._

_"Paman akan mengirim mu ke California dan mendidikmu menjadi seseorang yang baru. Bukan sebagai Park Chanyeol yang lemah. Tapi seorang Chanyeol berhati dingin dan Mematikan." _

_Putus laki-laki yang kita ketahui sebagai paman Chanyeol itu final._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Seoul 2014**

Di sebuah rumah sakit yang besar terdapat seorang Gadis yang sangat manis dengan senyum yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada setiap orang yang bepapasan dengan nya, baik kenal maupun tidak. Dia dengan suka rela memberikan senyum terbaik nya. Gadis manis itu hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang mempunyai keluarga yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit dan harus ia kunjungi setiap hari.

Tapi siapa yang tahu, dibalik senyuman manis yang selalu menguar dari bibir tipis itu terdapat lubang yang sangat dalam. Lubang yang mana tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat menutup nya. Dia dalam keadaaan yang tidak baik, bukan secara fisik, tapi psikis. Penderitaan yang selama 7 tahun ia pikul tak ada satupun yang dapat mengangkatnya.

Hidup Baekhyun tidak sesempurna teman-teman nya, Gadis itu sudah merasakan beratnya hidup di semesta. Walau begitu, ia tidak pernah putus asa karena ia yakin diluar sana masih banyak yang lebih parah dari diri nya.

Baekhyun saat ini tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Ayah dan Luhan.

Dulu Ayah Baekhyun adalah dewan rakyat, hidup nya bisa dikatakan lumayan Berada pada saat itu. Hidup bahagia lengkap dengan Ibu Ayah dan saudara nya. Itu dulu sebelum sebuah musibah menimpa keluarganya. Ayah dan Ibunya mengalami kecelakaan mobil 7 tahun lalu. Ibu nya meninggal di tempat, sedangkan Ayah nya terbaring koma hingga sekarang. Setelah itu hidup Baekhyun benar-benar berantakan.

Baekhyun tinggal seatap bersama Sahabat nya. Hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil tapi sangat nyaman, walau tempat itu sempit tapi sangat berguna. Setidak nya mereka masih punya tempat tinggal. Sahabat Baekhyun adalah gadis keturunan China Korea, dimana sekarang ini sahabatnya memutuskan menetap di kota kelahiran Ibunya. Gadis keturuanan itu memilih hidup mandiri Di Korea. Hingga pada akhirnya Ia dipertemukan dengan Baekhyun dan menjalin persahabatan yang mengagumkan.

Sahabat Baekhyun adalah obat paling mujarap yang dapat membuatnya lupa akan pusing yang ia rasakan jika sedang merasa resah. Cukup memberinya hiburan jika dia sedang merasa sepi.

Disini sekarang Baekhyun, dikamar yang hampir setiap hari akan ia sambangi hanya untuk bertemu orang yang paling ia cintai. Orang yang sudah membesarkannya menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tegar. Dan orang itu adalah ayah nya, orang yang saat ini sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak nya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun, orang yang paling ia harapkan untuk membuka matanya segera.

"Ayah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Baekhyun memulai aktifitas nya. Bicara pada ayah nya yang sedang terbaring Koma di ranjang rumah sakit. Baekhyun tahu orang Koma itu masih bisa mendengar apa yang orang lain bicarakan, jadi ia selalu menyempatkan datang -jika tidak ada pekerjaan - setiap malam -di jam besuk- untuk sekedar curhat kepada ayah nya tentang hal-hal yang ia alami. Kehidupan keras yang ia jalani selama ini tanpa ada satu orangpun yang membatunya melawan keras nya dunia. Orang yang seharusnya menemani nya melewati masa-masa sulit. Sedang berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

Terlebih, Beban dan tanggungan yang seharusnya dipikul oleh kepala keluarga itu malah dinikmati seorang diri oleh Baekhyun.

"Ayah kapan kau akan membuka matamu? kau tak merindukanku eoh?" oceh nya sendiri.

" Apa badanmu tidak pegal tidur terus?"

"Aku saja yang tidur 6 jam sehari saja pegal sekali" Ucapnya, masih setia melontarkan pertanyaan pada Ayah nya. Seolah-olah ayahnya akan bangun menjawab nya.

"Ayah mau aku bantu pijit? pijitan ku enak lo" Baekhyun menyombongkan dirinya. Tangan nya ia gerakkan memijit lengan dan kaki Ayah nya pelan.

"Bagaimana, enak 'kan?" celotehnya seraya tersenyum,

" ahhhh Ayah tahu, Luhan bahkan setiap hari memintaku untuk memijitnya. Tak tahukah dia kalau aku lebih capek darinya"

Baekhyun malah mengomel tentang Luhan (sahabat sekaligus teman seatapnya) "Dia pulang kerja jam 9 malam sedangkan aku 11 malam, di benar-benar licik ayah" adu Baekhyun pada Ayah nya yang masih terlelap damai.

Baekhyun berhenti dari aktifitas nya memijit. Sambil memasang pose pura-pura berfikir. "Eummmm... tapi kurasa adil juga sih, mengingat setiap hari dia akan bangun pagi demi membuatkan aku sarapan yang sangat lezat" gumam Baekhyun disertai cengiran bodohnya.

"Baiklah, itu aku anggap impas saja lah. bagaimana ayah? Aku benar kan. Aku tidak mau punya hutang pada siapapun"

Lalu Baekhyun berhenti menggerak kan bibirnya sebentar. Memikirkan apalagi yang ingin ia bicarakan pada ayah nya.

"oh iyaa. Teman ku Taemin kemarin memberi tahuku kalau ia akan segera menikah. Padahal dia baru saja lulus dari sekolah modelingnya dan beberapa bulan lalu dia debut di acara televisi. Sekarang pasti dia sudah dikenal banyak masyarakat"

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya panjang, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. " Kadang aku iri padanya, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mempunyai kehidupan sesempurna Taemin. Kedua orang tua yang akan mensupport nya saat ia pada masa-masa sulit. Dan menemaninya disaat kesepian"

Begitu banyak cobaan yang di alami gadis ini, tepatnya semenjak Ibunya meninggal dan Ayah nya koma seperti ini. dalam hati nya yang paling dalam tentu Baekhyun sangat iri dengan teman-teman nya yang mempunyai sebuah keluarga utuh, tapi dia bisa apa? Mengalami masa remaja yang begitu berantakan seperti ini, bahkan tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya.

Cukup sampai disini. Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan kesedihannya lagi. Dari kedua pelupuk matanya sudah terbentuk dua sungai yang mengalir begitu ia mengedipkan matanya. Ya! baekhyun menangis, air mata yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun kini tumpah didepan ayahnya yang bak mayat hidup itu.

Bibir Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan isak tangis nya. Baekhyun tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan dihadapan ayahnya.

"Kau harus kuat ayah, Aku berjanji akan segera membayar biaya operasimu, aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi. Jadi ayah jangan pernah berniat meninggalkan ku oke" Baekhyun menggenggam erat tangan ayah nya. Dan menciuminya beberapa kali.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan dirinya akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan dimana ayahnya terbaring tak berdaya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang, karena sebentar lagi ia harus bersiap-siap bekerja di tempat nya mengais beberapa lembar won.

Baekhyun memang tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Ia akan bekerja kesana kemari dan dimanapun asal kan ia Di bayar. Menjadi pelayan kafe, bekerja di toko bunga, berjualan souvenir dijalanan pun akan ia jalani. Tapi jenis pekerjaan juga masih ada batas nya.

Belum beberapa saat setelah meninggalkan Rumah Sakit ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan cekatan ia menjawab telponnya.

"ya haloo, Luhan ada apa?"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali sih? aku ingin pulang, aku juga butuh istirahat tahu!"

"Kau selalu saja menambah beban hidup ku, baiklah katakan pada Bos mu itu aku akan kesana menggantikanmu menjemputnya, menyebalkan!" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon nya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja ia ingin istirahat setelah hampir setiap hari ia bekerja, dan tiba hari minggu untuk nya bersantai, tetapi rencana itu digagalkan dengan sadis oleh sahabat nya sendiri. Yang meminta menggantikan nya menjemput paman kekasih nya.

Walau Baekhyun juga teringat, setelah ini dia akan mendapatkan uang. Jadi dengan setengah hati pekerjaan itu juga akan ia laksanakan.

Sepertinya bayangan nyamanya tidur diranjang empuk harus ia remove dulu.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan yang penuh karisma terlihat sedang menyusuri lobby Bandara. Matanya menelusuri seisi Bandara yang terbilang luas ini. a meridukan kota kelahiran nya. 12 tahun sudah ia meninggalkan Seoul. Pikirananya menerawang entah jauh ke mana, seketika raut wajah nya yang tenang berubah mengeras. Ia ingat apa yang telah membawa nya pergi dari kota kelahiran nya ini, mengapa ia harus meninggalkan Seoul dan mengapa ia harus merubah diri nya menjadi orang baru. Memorynya mengulang masa dimana ia kehilangan Ayah yang sangat ia hormati dan sayangi meninggalkan nya dengan bekas yang sangat mendalam. Takdir memang tidak selalu berjalan sesuai ke inginan manusia. Manusia hanya mempunyai rencana sedang kan Tuhan lah yang akan selalu menentukan.

Chanyeol mungkin sama dengan jutaan manusia yatim yang sudah tidak mempunyai Ayah. Tetapi dia adalah pribadi yang 100% berbeda dengan lain nya. Masa depan dalam hidup nya sudah tidak terlalu berharga. Cita-cita nya mungkin juga tidak akan pernah ia realisasikan. Karena dia ingat, Hidupa nya hanya ada Ambisi untuk mencabut nyawa orang yang sudah menghancurkan Kebahagiaan bersama keluarganya. Masa lalu yang kelam telah membuatnya menjadi manusia berhati Dingin, Chanyeol sudah disetir sedemikian rupa oleh sesorang agar berhasil membalas kan Dendam Ayahnya.

Pemuda jangkunga merogoh saku celananya, merasakan getaran ponsel yang sedari tadi mengusiknya. Dia amati sebentar benda pipih ditangan nya itu. Setelah mengetahui siapa pemanggil itu, segera ia geser tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo!"

_"Selamat datang anak ku! Bagaimana kabar mu selama ini?_

"Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan paman?"

Penelfon itu adalah Paman Chanyeol. Paman yang merawat nya setelah ia kehilangan Ayah nya. Dan mendidik nya menjadi Pria Dingin yang penuh dendam.

_"Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja anak ku"_

"..."

_"Park Chanyeol kau ingat apa tujuan mu 'kan?"_

Paman nya tidak akan pernah berbasa-basi jika sudah berbicara pada nya. Ia akan menyampaikan apapun yang ingin ia katakan tanpa perlu berbelit-belit dan mengulur waktu. Karena Chanyeol tahu Paman nya bukan orang santai seperti kelihatan nya.

"Nde..."

_"Kau datang untuk mencabut nyawa para manusia iblis itu! kau mengerti 'kan?_

"Aku bersumpah akan menghabisi orang-orang yang telah melukai Ayah ku!"

Chanyeol sudah terbawa suasana oleh ibrolan di telepon itu. Aura hitam tak kasat mata sudah menguar dari tubuh nya.

_"Maka dari itu aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu. Jangan libat kan emosi dalam hal ini!"_

_"Jika kau melanggar Sumpah mu, dan jatuh cinta dengan siapapun. Maka orang-orang disekitarmu akan bersimbah darah" _

_"Kau harus ingat ITU!"_

"Aku mengerti! Aku tidak akan Jatuh Cinta. Park Chanyeol tidak akan PERNAH Jatuh Cinta!"

Sambungan telepon nya sudah dimatikan, Mata nya belum teralihkan dari benda di genggaman nya itu. Chanyeol masih berperang dengan batin nya sendiri. Setelah menerima sambutan -yang sangat istimewa- dari paman nya barusan. Emosi nya tersulut kembali, jiwanya berkobar penuh luka karena dendam yang begitu besar. Membuat debaran jantung dan deruan nafas nya tidak teratur. Sebegitu besar kah ambisi Chanyeol untuk menghabisi seseorang?

Tidak ada yang bisa merubah takdir Chanyeol. Masa depan nya sudah atur oleh paman nya sendiri. Demi ambisi menghabisi musuh yang telah membunuh kakak tercinta, maka Paman Chanyeol memperalat nya sebagai jembatan Balas dendam.

Baru Saja Chanyeol ingin menyimpan ponsel nya, tapi ada mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk.

Keponakan nya menelpon menanyakan keberadaan nya. Dengan antusias Chanyeol menjawab jika dirinya sudah tiba di Bandara Incheon beberapa menit yang lalu. Sehun bilang bahwa orang yang disuruh menjemput Chanyeol sudah menunggunya.

Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Chanyeol keluar dari Bandara menuju parkiran. Pandangan nya menelisik setiap orang yang di jumpai, siapa tahu salah satu dari sekian orang yang dicarinya sudah berada disini.

Sehun bilang kepadanya orang yang menjemput nya akan menunggu dimobil Sedan berwarna Putih di bawah pohon di dekat Pos parkir. Setelah sampai di tempat yang di jelaskan keponakan nya, matanya mendapati seorang gadis duduk di bemper depan mobil. Benar itu adalah mobil Sedan berwarna putih seperti yang Sehun katakan. Matanya tak teralihkan pada gadis yang masih duduk di mobil sambil menikmati sebuah, Apel.

Chanyeol menimang nimang untuk menghampiri gadis itu , tapi dia ragu mungkin kah gadis itu yang datang diutus keponakan nya untuk menjemput dia pulang. Dan Setelah berfikir dua kali Chanyeol putuskan untuk menelpon Sehun lagi.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sedang asyik memakan apel, sedikit terganggu mendengar nya ponsel meraung-raung(?) menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dengan ketus ia menjawab telpon nya.

"Ya! aku sudah disini, dimana orang itu? Ck! lama sekali"

_"Dia bilang ia tidak menemukan mu Baek. Sekarang dimana kau menempatkan mobil mu?"_

"Astaga orang ini,. aku sudah stand by ditempat yang kau suruh. Apa perlu aku memfoto nya agar kau percaya?"

Baekhyun berteriak kencang pada Luhan, seakan sahabat nya itu tuli dan tidak bisa mendengarkan nya. Tapi mungkin saja, setelah ini Luhan bisa tuli mendadak.

_" Ya! Baekhyun jangan berteriak?!. dia bilang tidak menemukan mu..."_

Mendengar jawaban sahabatnya membuat ia memutar bola matanya malas.

"Katakan padanya aku sedang berada dibawah pohon sedang duduk manis menantinya, kalau perlu kau katakan pada nya bagaimana ciri-ciri ku! rambutku, pakaian ku, sepa..."

_"Baek, hentikan jangan mulai berbicara konyol" _Ucapan nya dihentikan Luhan! Jelas saja siapa yang betah mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang mulai ngawur.

Baekhyun mendengus lagi. Sungguh pekerjaan menjadi sopir adalah kerjaan yang paling ia hindari sebelum nya. Apa lagi jika harus berurusan jemput-menjemput. Baekhyun paling benci menunggu.

_"Baiklah nanti akan ku beritahu Sehun untuk memberi tahu paman nya lagi"_

_**Pip**_

Sambungan telepon nya sudah dimatikan oleh Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Saat Baekhyun tengah asyik menghabiskan Apel nya tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda tinggi menghampiri dirinya. Pemuda itu memandangi panampilan Baekhyun dari atas ke bawah. Demi Tuhan, itu membuat Baekhyun tersinggung dan risih. Apa-apaan masksud orang itu memandangi dirinya seperti itu _'memang dia pikir Aku apaan?' _Kira-kira begitulah batin Baekhyun. Ia bahkan Ingin meninju muka orang dedepan nya ini. Hatinya sedang buruk 'kan?.

"Chogiyo... Apa Kau...?" Chanyeol menggaruk tengguk nya. Menggantung kalimat nya sebentar.

"Ada apa?!" Tanya Baekhyun galak. Dia ingin memaki orang hadapannya yang barusaja memandangi dirinya dengan tidak sopan itu.

Sebenar nya Chanyeol ingin bertanya apa gadis ini adalah orang yang menjemput nya atau bukan. Tapi dia ragu ingin bertanya, dan seperti yang ia lihat gadis itu galak sekali. Chanyeol mengurungkan niat nya untuk bertanya. Lalu memilih melangkah kan kaki nya menjauhi Baekhyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Tentu Baekhyun dibuat heran oleh tingkah aneh pemuda itu. Dasar tidak sopan!

_**Derrrrrtttt... **_**S**uara ponsel Chanyeol disaku nya bergetar, lalu ia ambol penda pipih itu, Setelah mengetahui siapa si penelpon segera ia menjawab panggilan telepon nya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, aku sudah mengelilingi Parkiran tapi tidak menemukan orang yang kau suruh menjemputku. Cepat beritahu dia aku sudah menunggu lama disini" Chanyeol sengaja bicara cukup keras. Dan itu bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih setia memakan apel melebarkan mata nya mendengar Orang yang baru saja bertanya pada nya tadi Sedang mengangkat telpon menyebut-nyebut nama Sehun. Jelas Baekhyun kaget. Dia segera melompat dari mobil nya. Dan berlari menyusul Chanyeol sebelum Menjauh, ia berhasil mengejar nya.

_**hosh...hosh...**_

"Eh Chogi... _hosh, _Apa kau Paman nya Oh Sehun?" Baekhyun bertanya masih dengan napas yang terengah. Muka nya memasang tampang ingin tahu.

Chanyeol memandang gadis yang tergopoh-gopoh mengejar nya dengan menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu kalau gadis ini yang disuruh menjemputnya. Sehun baru saja memberitahunya lewat telepon barusan.

Karena di rasa gadis tadi sudah berlaku tidak sopan pada nya, lantas Chanyeol berniat mengerjai balik.

"Memang nya apa urusan mu bertanya?" Balas Chanyeol ketus menanggapi Baekhyun.

"Aiihh Jinjja... Aku disuruh menjemput mu"

"Apa aku tidak salah orang?"

Chanyeol berjalan meninggakan Baekhyun. Sedikit mengerjai gadis itu mungkin bisa mengembalikan mood nya. Chanyeol tahu gadis tadi sudah kelebakan karena salah paham. Dia sengaja meninggalkan Baekhyun agar gadis itu mengejar nya. dan benar! Baekhyun tidak tinggal diam ia berlari mengejar Chanyeol dan menangkap pergelangan tangan nya.

"Jika kau marah karena tadi aku membentak mu, Aku minta maaf! Tapi bisakah sekarang kau ikut aku. Aku harus segera mengantar mu pulang!"

Bukan, sebenar nya bukan itu maksud Baekhyun. Yang ingin segera pulang itu dia. Chanyeol hanya alasan.

"Katakan dulu siapa namamu?"

"A- Aku Baekhyun. Kau benar Park Chanyeol kan?"

"..."

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali. Chanyeol berhasil di bawa Baekhyun setelah berdebat panjang lebar. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hatinya mendumel tidak karuan, dia merutuki Sehun yang bilang bahwa orang yang di jemput adalah Paman nya. Baekhyun membayangkan bahwa paman yang di maksud itu mungkin berumur 40an. Tapi kenyataan, orang disampingnya ini masih terlihat masih muda dan sepertinya mempunyai umur sebaya dengan dirinya. Apa Sehun mengerjainya, memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menghajar Oh Sehun saat ini juga. Dalam hati ia juga mengumpati Sehun dengan macam-macam sumpah serapah nya.

Matanya masih fokus menyetir, jalanan cukup padat mengingat ini jam-jam pulang kerja. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan lah sopir, tapi dia diminta untuk menggantikan Luhan. Karena katanya ada meeting mendadak dengan Oh Sehun! Ya... Orang penting!

"Belok kekanan sekarang!" Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba memerintah Baekhyun memotong jalan.

"Apaa?" Bekhyun bingung dengan yang barusaja Chanyeol perintah kan padanya.

"Kau tidak lihat jalanan sedang ramai. Kau ingin di hajar orang?"

"Ku bilang belok kanan! SEKARANG!"

Tetapi Chanyeol malah membentak . Itu membuat Baekhyun kaget dan reflek membelok kan laju mobil nya.

_**CCCKKIIITTT,,,, **_Mobil nya oleng untuk beberapa saat.

_**brakkkk!**_

Baekhyun membanting stir ke arah kanan jalan, Kepalanya terpental kedepan kemudi. Begitu juga Chanyeol, bahkan kepala Chanyeol sempat terbentur bagian kursi Supir.

"YAAAA! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" Teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun .

Baekhyun menoleh sinis kearah Chanyeol. Apa katanya tadi? Ingin membunuh nya? Baekhyun rasa orang ini memang mengalami masalah pada otak nya. jelas-jelas kalau tadi dia menyuruh Baekhyun memotong jalan mendadak.

Baekhyun mendesis sebentar, ia malas jika harus berdebat. Akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari mobil. Dia melepaskan sabuk pengaman dengan kesal, tidak lupa juga membanting pintu dengan Keras. Tanpa sepatah katapun ia meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tercengan heran.

Chanyeol ikut turun dari mobil dan mengejar Baekhyun, Panggilan nya tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis yang berjalan cepat dihadapan nya itu. Ia lantas mengambil langkah cepat dan mengejar Baekhyun, tentu saja dapat! Mengingat kakinya yang panjang itu tidak sebanding dengan langkah kecil Gadis mungil tersebut. Setelah dirasa sudah dekat Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun kasar.

"Hei, mau kemana kau? Apa begini namanya melayani pelanggan?"

"Lepaskan tangan ku" Baekhyun meronta agar tangan nya dilepaskan, tapi kenyataan nya cengkraman itu terlalu kuat Dan tenaganya tidak cukup untuk melawan. Demi tuhan pergelangan tangan nya bahkan sudah berdenyut-denyut.

"Jawab aku dulu. Apa ini caranya melayani pelanggan? Mana ada sopir yang kabur dan meninggalkan penumpang nya ditengah jalan seperti ini hah? " Muka Chanyeol merah menahan kesal dan emosi.

Baekhyun mulai melunak. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang menyuruhku untuk belok ke kanan, aku menurutimu ,lalu apa? kau Malah beteriak pada ku! Sebenar nya apa mau mu? Jika kau tidak ingin ku antar ya sudah menyetirlah sendiri. Aku pergi!" Baekhyun berbicara sambil berteriak pada kalimat terakhir, masih berusaha melepaskan tangan nya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan cengkeraman nya. "Apa kau ingin mati? Ayo cepat naik!"

"Tidak mau! aku tidak mau mengantarmu lagi, kau menyetir saja sendiri" Baekhyun berjalan lebar-lebar meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tidak gentar sedikitpun mendengar ancaman dari bibir Chanyeol.

Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau membiarkan gadis itu pergi begitu saja. "Naik atau aku akan menyeretmu Sekarang juga" Dan Berhasil. Baekhyun berbalik, dengan wajah kesal dia naik ke kursi kemudi lagi. Cukup tangan nya jadi kekejaman penumpang nya itu. Ia tidak mau berkhir dengan badan yang juga remuk (mungkin).

Sebenarnya Alasan Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun memotong jalan tadi kerena matanya menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari belakang mobil nya. Chanyeol merasa ada yang mengikuti Mereka. Dan beruntung penguntit itu tidak segila Baekhyun yang berani banting stir ke pinggir jalan. Alhasil mobil itu sudah tidak mengikutinya lagi.

.

.

.

"Antarkan aku ke Mars Bar"

Perktataan Chanyeol membuyarkan kesunyian didalam mobil yang berisi Dua manusia berbeda jenis itu.

"Apa?! Bar katamu? Tugasku hanya mengantar mu pulang kerumah tidak ada yang lain, jika kau ingin pergi, pergi sana sendiri!"

Baekhyun kesal setengah mati. Chanyeol kira jam berapa sekarang. Biasanya kalau hari minggu Baekhyun bahkan sudah tidur dari jam 6sore. Dan karena orang ini Baekhyun harus menunda acara istirahat nya. Bukan hanya itu bahkan orang ini juga sudah membuat nya jengkel sejak pertama bertemu.

"Kau itu sekarang supir ku. Dan aku pelangganmu. Sudah sewajar nya kau mengikuti perintahku! Bukan kah Kau butuh uang? Aku akan menambah bayaran mu 3x lipat! bagaimana? Hanya sebentar dan setelah itu kita akan pulang" Jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar tapi terkesan santai.

Itu Membuat Baekhyun muak. Perkataan namja itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun mendidih, Baekhyun ingin rasa nya melempar orang itu kesuangai Han atau paling tidak meninju wajah sok berkuasa itu. Tapi Ia masih cukup waras mengingat apa tujuan nya, Baekhyun memang butuh uang dan Uang yang dicarinya saat ini. Mau tak mau Akhirnya Baekhyun menurut saja. Walau hatinya menahan dongkol.

Chanyeol yang merasa puas, akhirnya senyum tipis menguar disudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Yakin kau tidak ingin masuk?" tawar Chanyeol basa-basi kepada Baekhyun saat mereka sudah tiba di depan club.

"Ciihh,, kau masuk saja sendiri" Baekhyun Memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku mengantuk, Cepat selesaikan urusanmu. Aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur!"

Chanyeol menuruti perkataan gadis -sopir nya- itu, ia lalu memasuki Bar sendirian meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri didalam mobil, yang benar saja Chanyeol menawari Baekhyun masuk. Kalian pasti tahu kan gadis seperti apa Baekhyun itu? Dia tidak akan pernah sudi memasuki tempat laknat itu, kecuali jika iblis sudah membujuk dan merasuki otak nya. Ia mungkin lebih memilih tiduran di mobil, lumayan memejamkan matanya berang sejenak, karena Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti hanya akan menjilat ludah nya sendiri._ 'Tidak akan lama'_ jika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tidak menutup kemungkinan Lelaki itu akan keluar satu jam setelah nya. Jadi Baekhyun cukup yakin kalau menunggu dimobil adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Jam sudah mengalami satu kali rotasi, itu berarti Sudah satu jam berlalu, tetapi Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Dan hal itu berhasil membuat nya semakin Kesal, ditambah sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya menggeliat-geliat di dalam mobil, ia ingin memejamkan matanya tetapi tidak berhasil. Angin malam yang sejuk pun tak lantas bisa membuat nya mengantuk.

Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menggerutu karena merasa sudah mulai bosan menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas diotak nya. Dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jacket nya. Ia mendapat kan ide cemerlang. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, Baekhyun sudah asyik dengan dunia nya sendiri.

Baekhyun membuka situs SNS nya. Mungkin memperbarui status atau memeriksa postingan terbaru dari teman teman nya adalah hal yang cukup menyenangkan. Gadis itu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya, telunjuk nya mengetuk-ngetuk dagu memasang pose berfikir.

Setelah dirasa sudah selesai menulis seperti yang di ingin kan, Baekhyun menyentuh 'send' untuk mengupdate status di situs SNS nya.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat sumringah mendapati postingan yang baru saja dia kirim mendapat komentar-komentar dari teman-teman nya. Dengan perasaan riang Baekhyun membalas komen itu satu persatu. SNS adalah teman baik Baekhyun jika ia sedang merasa bosan, dalam hati Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih pada orang-orang yang sudah berjasa menciptakan jejaring sosial ini. Setidak nya itu membantu Baekhyun agar tidak mati kebosanan.

Cukup lama Baekhyun selesai membalas tiap komen yang masuk, dan akhirnya ia tersenyum senang. Ia memang cukup populer di jejaring SNS, tidak heran jika teman-teman nya selalu menanyakan keadaan nya jika cukup lama tidak mendapati Baekhyun muncul.

Baekhyun masih terfokus pada layar Ponsel nya, mata nya mendapati sebuah postingan dalam bahasa China. Dia sempat heran, seingat nya Baekhyun tidak pernah menambahkan orang luar di dalam situs Pribadainya, paling tidak jika orang itu masih berdomosili di Korea. Alasan nya simple, Baekhyun tidak cukup pintar dalam bahasa asing. Kecuali satu ini, Baekhyun memang cukup mengerti Huruf China,dan ia pernah belajar itu cukup lama, karena ia mempunyai kerabat di negeri tirai bambu sana, jad mudah bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui arti dari postingan tersebut.

**'K_Li : Mana yang lebih kau sayangi, Ayah atau Ibu mu?'**

Baekhyun mengernyit membaca postingan teratas di SNS nya. Dalam hati bertanya '_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?'_

Bagaimana mungkin ada orang menanyakan kasih sayang mana yang lebih banyak untuk orang penasaran akhirnya Baekhyun mengomentari postingan itu. Postingan yang baru saja di unggah itu memudah kan Baekhyun untuk berkomentar pada jajaran teratas, lagipula belum ada komentar yang masuk. Atau memang orang itu tidak seterkenal Baekhyun, hingga tidak ada yang mengomentari nya? Atau memang tidak ada yang mengerti tulisan China - Hhhah Baekhyun sok pinter- Entahlah! Baekhyun menggedik-kan bahu cuek.

Dibekali bahasa China yang lumayan, Baekhyun berhasil mengirimkan komentar pada Postingan seseorang bernama **K_Li** tersebut.

**'Bae_kH : Ibu adalah yang melahirkan mu dan Ayah adalah orang yang melindungi Ibu mu. Jadi kau pasti tahu jawaban nya 'kan?' **

_Send..._

dalam hitungan detik komentar nya sudah masuk. Bekhyun cukup lugas dalam bahasa China, ia akan menggunakan bahasa formal untuk orang yang belum dikenal nya, tapi saat ini Baekhyun berbicara dalam bahasa Santai kepada teman SNS nya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian ia memperoleh balasan.

**'K_Li : Tapi kau harus memilih salah satu, aku hanya memberikan 2 jawaban!'**

Baekhyun terbawa suasana ia cukup antusias menanggapi jawaban dari pemilik username **K_Li** itu, tidak ia hiraukan nya lagi jika tulisan nya benar-benar berantakan. Jujur Penulisan huruf-huruf China itu sangat sulit. Dan Baekhyun sejauh ini masih belum menguasai sepenuh nya.

**'Bae_kH : Aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu, mereka dua orang yang memiliki arti Sama' **

_Send..._

Baekhyun menunggu balasan dari pemilik SNS seberang.

**'K_Li : Tapi aku membenci Ayah ku! Dia bukan orang yang baik seperti yang kau katakan. Dia meninggalkan aku dan Ibu ku!'**

Baekhyun mengernyit membaca balasan yang cukup membuat nya penasaran, segera ia mengetik balasan untuk , tetapi belum sempat ia menekan tombol _'send' _ telinganya terusik oleh suara bising telepon dan itu berasal dari jok belakang bangku nya. Baekhyun menatap benda yang masih saja berkelap-kelip disana, Baru saja dia bersantai tapi sudah mendapat gangguan lain. Dengan malas mata Baekhyun mengamati siapa pemanggil itu, Hatinya merutuk kesal setelah mengetahui bahwa ponsel pelanggan nya yang dia antar tadi tertinggal.

"Kenapa dia harus meninggalkan ponsel nya sih! Menyusahkan"

Gerutu Baekhyun karena tak bisa mengabaikan panggilan pada ponsel milik Chanyeol. Dengan berat hati ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki Bar itu mencari Chanyeol.

Suara bising khas Club malam dan lampu kerlap-kerlip sudah menyambut nya begitu ia menginjakan kaki nya ke pintu Bar itu. Sedikit tidak yakin hatinya memasuki tempat laknat ini, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak pernah ke Club malam, hanya saja itu dulu, dulu sekali dan itu juga hanya satu kali, terpaksa pula. Kalau tidak untuk menjemput sahabat tercinta nya -Luhan- yang sedang patah hati dan saat itu dengan gilanya menghabis kan berbotol botol bir di Bar, mana mungkin ia kesana.

Mata sucinya disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat dirinya ingin sekali muntah. Banyak penari seksi yang meliuk-liuk kan badan nya di atas panggung, bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka hanya memakai underwear saja. Ck! Apa pantas itu disebut berpakaian, cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

Semakin dalam kakinya memasuki Bar itu, membuat hatinya benar-benar berdebar. Dengan kedua matanya sendiri ia melihat dua manusia sedang bercumbu dengan panas nya di sebuah sofa panjang samping meja bartender. Demi Tuhan! Baekhyun itu masih polos. Otak nya tidak akan kuat lama-lama melihat hal-hal nista seperti itu.

Untung saja matanya segera menangkap sosok manusia tiang yang bernama Park Chanyeol tidak jauh dari hadapan nya. Dengan langkah besar-besar ia segera menghampiri Chanyeol.

Saat Chanyeol menolehkan wajah nya , tiba-tiba...

"Ini!"

Baekhyun melemparkan ponsel kepada Chanyeol, entah memang Chanyeol yang handal dalam menangkap atau lemparan **B**aekhyun yang tepat sasaran , Ponsel itu mendarat dengan mulus ditangan sang pemilik. Mungkin kalau sampai jatuh Baekhyun akan dituntut ganti rugi. Setelah dirasa urusan nya sudah selesai Baekhyun segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Chanyeol juga diam saja setelah mendapati ponsel yang diberikan Baekhyun padanya.

Namun belum jauh kakinya melangkah Sebuah suara menginstrupsinya. Membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkah nya.

"Hai manis... sendirian?"

Ada seorangan namja berwajah mesum mendekati Baekhyun, dia berjalan mengelilingi Gadis mungil itu. Membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal. Gadis itu tak menghiraukan lalu berjalan menghindari namja mesum tersebut.

Namun namja mesum itu mengikuti dan mencegat Baekhyun dari depan.

"kau tidak ingin tinggal sebentar nona?"

"Tidak perlu!" jawab nya ketus tanpa memperlihatkan rasa takut sekalipun, memangnya apa yang perlu ia takut kan? toh dia hebat dalam bela diri. Dia bisa membanting siapa saja yang mengganggunya. Baekhyun adalah mantan atlit Judo! Ingat itu.

"Hei hei galak sekali, manis. tidakk cocok dengan wajah mu yang seperti bayi"

Balas pria mesum itu sambil mencolek dagu Baekhyun. Tangan nakal nya mulai meraba punggung Baekhyun.

Ternyata orang ini cari mati rupanya. Baekhyun menepis kasar tangan lancang orang itu, ia sudah berancang-ancang ingin memukul wajah mesum nya, tapi dari belakang pria mesum itu datang segerombolan manusia yang serupa dengan pria dihadapan nya saat ini. Dan Baekhyun mengerti, orang-orang itu mungkin anak buah pria mesum ini. Baekhyun memang pintar bela diri, tetapi jika diserang berkelompok tentu ia akan kalah juga. Tidak ada ruang untuk Baekhyun bergerak, seketika orang-orang berbadan besar itu sudah mengelilinginya. Baekhyun ingin pergi tetapi pria-pria itu tak memberi celah sedikit pun. Ck! Sialan. Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Hay Chagi,,, kau disini rupanya hmmm aku mencarimu kemana-mana"

Tiba-tiba datanglah Chanyeol membelah kerumunan itu, merangkul bahu Baekhyun mesra menarik nya pergi dari orang-orang mesum disana. Baekhyun melirik sekilas bahunya yang di lingkari lengan kekar Chanyeol, tapi saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol, ia seakan tahu bahasa isyarat yang di berikan pada nya _'Diam atau kau akan di perkosa beramai-ramai oleh mereka' ._

Sedang kan orang-orang itu hanya diam menyaksikan mangsanya diambil kekasih nya dengan kecewa. Begitulah mereka mengira Chanyeol adalah kekasih si imut.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pergi menuju meja bar tender berada, Lengan nya masih memeluk bahu Baekhyun pun belum ia lepas kan.

"Kau ingin melepaskan tangan mu atau menunggu aku mematahkan nya"

Ucapan halus Baekhyun menyadarkan si jangkung Chanyeol, dengan hati-hati Chanyeol melepaskan tangan nya. Mata nya masih melirik kearah Pria mesum yang menggoda Baekhyun tadi. Ternyata disana mereka masih mengawasi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jangan keras-keras, pria itu masih dibelakangmu. Menurut lah jika kau mau aman!" Bisik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun, sengaja mendekatkan bibir nya pada telinga Baekhyun, memasang gaya seduktif. Baekhyun sudah menggeram tapi ia tahan. Dia masih sayang masa depan nya, jadi antara rela dan tidak ia menuruti kemauan Chanyeol.

"Pacar baru Yeol?"

Celetuk seseorang berwajah malaikat dari belakang meja bartender. Sambil menyajikan dua gelas welcome drink untuk sahabat nya yang telah lama tak ia temui. Tangan nya sangat lihai meracik minuman-minuman itu.

"Ah Hyung, apa kabar mu? aku merindukan mu"

Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Teman nya, tapi malah balik bertanya.

"Aku baik, sepertinya kau juga baik iya kan?"

"Aku tentu lebih baik, Suho hyung"

"Kukira kau tidak akan secepat ini kembali ke korea Yeol, bukan kan di California kau sudah hidup nyaman" Tanya Suho -namja bartender- tadi kepada teman nya itu.

"Ada urusan yang harus segera aku selesaikan di Korea, bukankah kau tahu itu hyung? dan aku kemari untuk meminta bantuan mu hyung"

"Bantuan apa itu?" Tanya Suho, mengernyitkan dahi nya.

Chanyeol menoleh sebentar kearah Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lalu ia senggol pelan lengan gadis itu.

"Baekhyun, bisa kau tunggu aku di mobil saja" Perintah Chanyeol kepada gadis disebelah nya. Baekhyun sudah bendiri disampingnya siap-siap untuk pergi tapi ia masih sempat mendumel kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang tidak akan lama! Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Ucap **B**aekhyun sambil memperlihat kan Alat penunjuk waktu di ponsel nya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyingkirkkan benda itu dari hadapan nya.

"Diamlah!"

dan

"Heii, aku membayarmu kau ingat itu!"

Jawab Chanyeol tak berperasaan kepada Baekhyun, cukup membuat bibirnya bungkam. Chanyeol sudah bilang akan membayar nya 3 kali lipat, apa tidak keterlaluan kalau dia protes terus. Walau Baekhyun membenci orang sombong, tapi ia ingat siapa dirinya. Dia membutuhkan uang, cuma itu!

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki sebuah kamar yang mewah tapi tak begitu luas. dia sedang di dalam dengan namja bernama Suho tadi. Sebenarnya Suho adalah pemilik Mars Bar, tapi ia mengambil jabatan bartender untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Suho sudah berteman cukup lama, mereka saling mengenal saat mereka sedang menempuh study di Luar negeri. Awal pertemuan mereka adalah hal yang tidak akan terlupakan oleh Suho. Dimana dirinya waktu itu sedang sedang ditodong oleh sekumpulan preman bersenjata yang ingin merampok nya, dan Suho sudah terluka oleh senjata tajam preman itu tepat di perutnya. beruntung Chanyeol saat itu datang tepat waktu segera menolong dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, jika tidak, mungkin sekarang tidak ada Kim Joon Myeon atau yang akrab di panggil Suho disini.

Semenjak saat itu mereka lalu berteman baik. Suho selalu bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk membalas ke baikan Chanyeol yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Apa yang bisa ku lakikan untuk mu Park Chanyeo?"

"Hyung... kau tahu kan masalahku dengan paman? Park Yunho?"

"Ya aku tahu, paman yang memperalatmu untuk balas dendam kan?"

Suho juga sudah mengetahui rahasia besar milik Park Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol dengan senang hati menceritakan sendiri padanya.

"Apa Hyung tahu Paman memiliki mata-mata dikorea?"

Selain pemilik Bar, Suho juga adalah seorang detective dan selama ini Chanyeol sudah meminta nya untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik dari Paman nya. Karena Suho memiliki hubungan baik dengan Yunho.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? ada orang mencurigakan mengikutimu?" Tebak Suho.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang mengikutiku saat aku pulang dari bandara Hyung. Ku kira dia adalah orang suruhan paman, karena hanya paman yang mengetahui aku sudah tiba di Korea"

"Baiklah akan aku coba selidiki, kau tidak usah khawatir" Tukas Suho tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih hyung" Chanyeol balam tersenyum kemudaian mengecek jam tangannya sebentar. " Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi, kalau tidak gadis itu pasti akan mengomel lagi"

"Ya. pergilah sampai jumpa"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol keluar dari Bar, setidak nya dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena sudah bisa pulang, bayangkan dari tapi ia sudah menguap, rasa kantuk nya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Tapi malang nya nasib Baekhyun, belum sempat Chanyeol naik kedalam Mobil seorang wanita sexy menghampirinya dan menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

Bisa Baekhyun lihat gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang tidak nyaman dengan wanita itu. Wanita genit itu menempeli Chanyeol terus seolah dia Semut yang bertemu gula, cih. Baekhyun muak melihat nya. Lebih baik ia tidak menonton adegan yang membuat matanya jengah itu. Begitu ia ingin berbalik menemasuki mobil tangan Chanyeol menarik nya dan...

_**Cup~ **_

Bibir nya bertemu dengan bibir Chanyeol, dan bukan hanya menempel saja tetapi Chanyeol juga melumat halus bibir Baekhyun. Sedangkan Mata Baekhyun sudah membulat sempurna seakan ingin keluar dari kelopak nya. Chanyeol mencium nya!

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir nya. Ia menoleh kan kepalanya kebelakang ternyata wanita yang menghampirinya sudah tidak disana, dia bernafas lega. Chanyeol yakin wanita itu pasti marah dan pergi melihat Chanyeol mencium gadis lain. Dengan wajah santai Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan berniat memasuki mobil nya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang santai saja setelah insiden ciuman tadi. Baekhyun membeku cukup lama tetap dalam posisinya dengan mata melebar. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar kalau ia baru saja berciuman. dan sial nya itu adalah First Kiss nya, Ciuman yang hanya akan ia berikan kepada cinta pertamanya kelak. Tapi Ciuman itu sudah dirampas oleh Namja yang bahkan tidak ia kenal. Oke! Baekhyun Mendidih sekarang. bahkan tubuh nya sudah mengeluarkan api tak kasat mata.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun masih diam ditempat nya akhirnya memanggil gadis itu.

"Hei Ayo cep-"

_**Bruukkkk...**_

Dalam hitungan detik Tubuh Chanyeol sudah terkapar ditanah, apakah baru saja terjadi gempa? Dan jawaban nya adalah bukan, tetapi Baekhyun yang baru saja membanting namja tiang itu. Karena telah lancang melecehkannya.

Puas melihat Chanyeol yang terkapar akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan memasuki mobil nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha bangun dengan susah payah.

"Heiiii apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak nya kepada Baekhyun.

"Itu adalah balasan karena telah berani-berani menciumku sembarangan" Balas Baekhyun santai, walau hatinya tidak. Hati nya masih bergemuruh setelah mendapatkan ciman tba-tiba tadi.

"Kau bertingkah seolah-olah itu adalah ciuman pertamamu saja!... addduhh!" Chanyeol berjalan memasuki mobil dengan merintih sakit pada punggung nya.

"Dasar tidak berperasaan!"

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berpakain serba hitam dengan topi dan kacamata yang juga hitam sedang berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim tetapi sangat lebar. Laki-laki itu membuka kenop pintu dan masuk kedalam, dia berjalan mendekat ke sebuah meja kerja berukuran lumayan besar. Langkah tenang namun cukup mengusik pendengaran seorang lagi yang berada pada ruangan itu.

"Ketua..."

Panggil pemuda itu sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya kepada seseorang diseberang nya yang sedang duduk membelakangi meja kerja berukuran lumayan besar tadi. Yang di panggil pun segera membalikkan kursi nya menatap pria muda yang baru saja memasuki ruangan pribadinya itu. Terpampanglah Seorang pria paruh baya yang masih cukup berwibawa tetapi memiliki wajah dingin dan menyeramkan. Sambil menghisap putung rokok nya yang masih panjang, ia tarik kuat-kuat cerutunya, lalu ia hembuskan dengan berat asap dari mulut nya, membuat asap-asap mengepul berhamburan keluar. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum ke arah pemuda yang menghampiri dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lihat disana, Anak muda?"

Suara Pria paruh baya itu bertanya penasaran tapi terdengar dingin dan serasa menguliti pemuda dihadapan nya.

"_Jeosonghamnida _Ketua, aku kehilangan jejak pria itu, _Jeosonghamnida_"

Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan nya berkali-kali meminta maaf pada sang Atasan karena gagal memenuhi perintah nya, dalam hati ia sudah siap mendapat ganjaran akan keteledoran nya tadi, tapi dia belum siap mati. Wajahnya penuh dengan kekecewaan dan penyesalan juga ketakutan yang tidak terlalu diperlihatkan.

Sang ketua itu memasang wajah mengeras, ia beranjak dari kursi nya dan mematikan putung rokok nya dengan sadis. Berjalan mendekati pemuda dihadapan nya. Selama ini jika ia memerintah seseorang tidak akan pernah gagal, kalau pun gagal pasti orang itu akan mati. Dia adalah orang yang sangat berkuasa tetapi memiliki hati bak Hitler, keji dan kejam. Langkah nya semakin mendekati pemuda itu, tinggal beberapa senti saja dan lihat apa yang akan ia lakukan pada orang yang sudah membuatnya kecewa.

Tak di pungkiri tubuh pria yang lebih muda itu sudah bergetar, jantung nya sudah naik turun. Memikirkan apa gerangan yang akan menimpanya.

_**Puk**_

Pemuda itu tersentak saat tangan pria paruh baya yang notabene nya adalah Bos nya itu menepuk pundak nya pelan. Segera ia tolehkan kepalanya menghadap sang Bos. Betapa terkejut nya dia melihat senyum dari wajah tua Bosnya. Dalam hati ia membatin _'apa maksud semua ini?'_ dan ini jawaban nya ia dapatkan setelah pria paruh baya itu berbicara pada nya.

"Tidak apa-apa!"

APA?! tidak apa-apa katanya? Pemuda itu sudah dibuat senewen oleh jawaban dari bibir Bos nya itu. Lantas apa yang akan terjadi?

"Ini baru awal, jadi tidak apa-apa kau kehilangan jejak nya sekarang, lagi pula aku masih membutuhkan tenagamu. Paling tidak anak kecil itu tidak akan macam-macam kepadaku. Atau aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya!"

"Sekarang pergi dan istirahatlah! Pasti kau sangat lelah!" Tukas pria paruh baya itu mengakhiri kalimat nya.

"Terimakasih Ketua, Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ucap pemuda itu sambil membungkukkan badan nya. Dia buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan Bosnya, takut-takut jika pria paruh baya itu berubah pikiran dan menembak kan timah panas pada kepalanya. Lebih baik ia memilih cara aman, segera pergi dari sana.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat, Pria paruh baya itu menggeretakkan giginya dan menggeram menampilkan wajah iblis nya kembali.

"Siapa Dirimu? Tak akan ku biarkan kau mengusik ku dan Keluargaku! Milik ku adalah milik ku sendiri selamanya tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya" ...

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan ku, Tidak akan! HAHAHAHAHA"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"

**Hehehe XD tidak tau kenapa kok endingnya malah gaje begono, Aih saya blank buat lanjutin ini, beberapa hari otak saya gak keisi ide. Sok sok an sih pake bikin FF bergenre kaya gini. Padahal otak pas-pas an -_- (Baekhyun i need ur oxigen(?) **

**Sebenar nya banyak hayalan berseliweran(?) di otak saya itu, cuma kalau mau di tuangin dalam tulisan bbbbbbeuuh ilang semua nyaaaaaa.**

**Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha keras buat menggali ide di otak saya kok (: hehehe jadi mohon dukungan nya dengan tetap Review ne... **

**.**

**Saya terimakasih lo buat Review di Proloug nya. maaf banyak yang bingung kah kemarin pas saya update Teaser nya? hehe saya yang salah lupa cantumin tulisan 'PROLOUG' disana XD **

**Dan buat pertanyaan apa ini Official atau Crack saya juga gak yakin, siapa tau aja tiba-tiba diriku berubah pikiran dan ganti ngeshipin si A sama Si C #plak! Tapi yang jelas Baekhyun main cast nya (Cium Baekhyun). Mungki kalau otak lagi Blank bakalan banyak adegan sama dengan yang di City hunter. Apalagi part-part nya Youn sung dan Nana itu, miapah ! saya Suka banget! (secara Lee MIn Ho actor fav gitu) hohohoho **

**Yasudah sekian dulu deh pidato(?) dari saya. **

**(Masih) bagi yang berkenan... **

**RnR Maybe... **

***Annyeong~***


	3. Chapter 2

**BLEAK FATE**

**AUTHOR : Shin (407bubleblue)**

**Cast **

**Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo and bertambah sesuai kebutuhan(?)**

**Genre : Crime, Drama, Action**

**Rate : T or M (i'm not sure) M for Crime Action**

**WARNING ! typo(s) menghantui. FANFIC EXO GS Ganderswitch. Yang tidak suka mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame !**

**Disclaimer : Semua Chara adalah milik Tuhan, Bapak, Ibu dan Agency masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan Fanfic. Cerita ini murni milik saya, Ide terinspirasi dari K-Drama (City Hunter) dan lagu BEAST _ BLack Paradise. jika ada kesamaan cerita memang iya(banyak mungkin). Tapi tidak sepenuh nya Sama dengan di Drama. Tambahan ide murni dari Otak saya sendiri.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja tiba di apartement Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu dengan mobil putih yang mengantarkan nya. Dia ingat sekali bagaimana wajah kesal Baekhyun saat membawa nya kemari. Gadis itu bahkan mengomel tidak ada habis nya gara-gara jam sudah menunjuk kan pukul 00.17 Pagi. Dan Channyeol disalahkan karena dengan bodoh tidak mengetahui alamat keponakan nya sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun pun juga tidak tahu dimana letak apartement kekasih sahabatnya itu. Walau Baekhyun mengenal Sehun, bukan berarti dia juga mengetahui tempat tinggal nya kan? Lagian untuk apa mengetahui Rumah kekasih sahabatnya itu, tidak ada manfaat nya sama sekali pikir Baekhyun.

Alhasil setelah berdebat, -lagi- Chanyeol memutuskkan menelpon Sehun untuk mengirimkan Alamat nya. Dengan begitu baru Baekhyun bisa melajukan mobil nya kembali. Setelah sampai di alamat yang di berikan Sehun, Chanyeol segera turun dari mobil dan memberikan uang untuk Baekhyun, lalu menyeret kopernya meninggalkan mobil. Baekhyun segera melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun setelah menerima beberapa lembar dollar dari Chhanyeol. Batin nya kesal.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengetuk pintu apartemen keponakan nya tidak sabaran. Kakinya kram dan matanya sangat mengantuk. Tak perlu menunggu lama Sehun sudah membukakan pintu untuk nya lebar-lebar. Suara Sehun terdengar menggema di koridor lantai apartemen itu.

"Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunggggggggg!" Buru-buru Sehun ingin memeluk Chanyeol yang tiba dihadapan nya.

"_awww,, awwww ah... _Oh Sehun lepaskan pelukan mu" Ucap Chanyeol merintih berusah melepaskan diri nya dari pelukan erat Sehun.

Dengan dahi berkerut samar Sehun memandangi paman yang barusaja datang itu.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" terdengar jelas raut khawatir menguar dari wajah tampannya.

"Bisa kau tunjuk kan dimana kamarku sekarang? Ini sudah terlalu malam. Besok kita bicara oke"

Sehun yang awalnya merengut, karena Hyungnya tidak membalas pelukan nya, dan tidak menggubris pertanyaan nya. Akhirnya ia menunjukan kamar untuk Chanyeol istirahat, Sehun juga ingat pasti Channyeol sangat kelelahan.

Chanyeol dengan segera berjalan menuju kamar yang baru saja di tunjukan oleh keponakan nya. Tangan nya memegangi belakang punggung yang merasa nyeri akibat kesalahanannya sendiri, mencium orang sembarangan. Dalam hati Chanyeol merutuki gadis yang dengan buas membantingnya, _'Itu bahkan hanya ciuman, belum juga tidur bersama! Dasar gadis monster'_

Oh, Heiii...Chanyeol pikir ia masih di Amerika apa? Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika seseorang menciumnya tiba-tiba. Itu namanya pelecehan, Ingat Park Chanyeol kau di Korea sekarang!

Sedangkan Sehun memandang curiga pada chanyeol yang berjalan layak nya kakek-kakek osteoporosis. Begitu ia ingin menanyakan kenapa Chanyeol bisa seperti itu, keburu pintu kamar sudah tertutup rapat. Akhirnya ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala , tidak berniat mengganggu paman/hyung nya istirahat. Lebih baik ia putuskan memasuki kamar juga, setelah mematikan lampu. Mungkin bertanya besok hari masih ada waktu.

* * *

Baekhyun memasuki rumah nya dengan kesal, terbukti dari cara nya menutup pintu dengan brutal. Sebenarnya dia sudah menahan ini dari tadi. Bukan karena ia mengantuk, bukan. Tapi gara-gara pria -brengsek- yang baru saja diantarkannya pulang tadi. Mungkin jika Baekhyun tidak mengingat berapa umurnya sekarang ini gadis itu pasti sudah menangis tersedu-sedu karena kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Baekhyun pikir setelah membanting orang itu pun masih belum membayar sakit hatinya, bahkan jika ia membunuh Pemuda tadi juga tidak akan mengembalikan ciuman pertamanya. Oke, Baekhyun mulai berlebihan.

Luhan yang sedang duduk sambil menonton televisi sampai terlonjak kaget mendengar perang antara Baekhyun dan pintu rumah mereka. Luhan yakin jika dua kali lagi Baekhyun memperlakukan pintu mereka seperti itu, dia tidak jamin pintu itu pasti tidak bisa digunakan nanti.

Setelah membanting pintu rumah nya gadis mungil itu berjalan menuju kamar dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan mengunci pintu. Panggilan dari sahabat nya pun tak ia hiraukan, padahal Luhan sudah repot-repot menunggunya pulang untuk minta maaf. Luhan sadar ini memang salah nya. Hari ini Baekhyun seharusnya beristirahat, mengingat gadis itu menghabiskan 6hari dalam seminggu untuk bekerja. Berbeda dengan Luhan, gadis itunpekerja kantoran dan jelas memiliki hari-hari libur yang cukup untuk nya beristirahat. Hari sabtu Luhan hanya bekerja setengah hari, dan hari minggu ia juga hanya masuk pada minggu-minggu tertentu. Salahkan Sehun -kekasihnya- yang memberitahu ada rapat dadakan hari ini. Bahkan dihari minggu-_- Luhan tentu tidak punya pilihan bukan?

Luhan beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk kemudian menuju kamar sahabatnya. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, namun nihil tidak ada sahutan. Sedikit heran juga kenapa sahabat nya seperti orang kesetanan begitu, walaupun 80% Luhan tahu ini pasti karena pekerjaan dadakan itu. Dan itu juga karena dirinya. Tapi ia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, Kau baik baik-baik saja kan?"

Luhan mulai memanggil sahabatnya.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Baek, aku hanya mau minta maaf!"

tidak ada sahutan.

"Aku tahu kau pasti capek. Apa kau mau kubuatkan cokelat panas? atau Jus tomat?"

masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Baek, apa kau sudah tidur? kau tidak ingin mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan air panas untuk mu, bagaimana?"

Oke. Luhan masih tidak mau menyerah. Paling tidak melihat Baekhyun keluar kamar dan menemuinya mungkin itu yang ia harapkan. Tetapi tanpa gadis itu sadari, Luhan malah hanya menggali lubangnya sendiri.

"Baek, Bisa kau bu-"

"BEERIIISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" -TUH KAH!-

Teriakan mengelegar menggema dari dalam kamar Baekhyun. Bahkan Luhan sampai terlonjak kaget.

"jika kau masih sayang barang-barang mu...! Pergi darisana, aku mau tidur. Atau aku akan meruntuhkan kamar mu. JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" Jawab Baekhyun dari dalam kamar. Bahkan suara Baekhyun lebih keras dari mono spiker di rumah mereka.

Luhan menelan ludah nya kasar mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sudah seperti supporter bola. Luhan benar-benar yakin Jika Sahabatya itu tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Dan kalau ia masih teruskan mengganggu Baekhyun. Bisa dipastikan kamarnya akan sungguh-sungguh menjadi gudang besok.

Lebih baik ia memilih aman saja. Akhirnya dengan berbagai pertimbangan Luhan meninggalkan Kamar baekhyun dan memilh memasuki kamarnya berusaha memejamkan matanya dibalik selimut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo jangan lari, heiii berhenti!"

Koridor Rumah sakit pagi itu tampak ramai karena ulah dua makhluk sedang berlarian di sepanjang lorong Rumah sakit. Terlihat seorang namja mengejar seorang gadis mungil yang masih terus berlalari menjauhi sang namja. Walau bertubuh mungil namun nyatanya gadis itu sangat gesit. Terbukti dari tidak berdaya nya si namja Jangkung yang sedang mengejarnya. Namja itu bahkan sudah ngos-ngosan sejak berlari. Berbeda dengan si gadis mungil yang masih tetap berlari dengan lihainya.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dia sudah tidak mendapati Pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu mengejar nya, akhirnya gadis itu bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Kyumgsoo mengatur nafas nya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Dia menarik dan mengeluarkan nafas nya untuk menstabilkan nafas. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Belum juga nafas nya kembali normal, jantungnya sudah di buat ingin melompat dari tempatnya lagi, pasalnya sang pemuda tadi sudah terlihat di tidak jauh dari belakang nya berdiri. Buru-buru ia melajukan kaki untuk berlari lagi, tapi...

_**BRUUKKKKK...! **_

awwwwwwwwwwww... Ringis kedua orang bersamaan.

Gadis yang bernama Kyungsoo tadi terjerembab kelantai dengan bokong nya terbentur cukup keras, tidak jauh berbeda Kyungsoo, gadis yang tidak sengaja ia tabarak tadi pun bernasip sama dengannya juga.

Kyungsoo mengusap usap pantatnta yang serasa retak. Kemudian pandangan nya beralih pada gadis didepannya. Yang juga dalam posisi sama seperti dirinya.

"Chogiyo... kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Kyungsoo khawatir sambil menghampiri gadis dihadapannya.

"Anio, aku tidak apa-apa, maaf aku tidak hati-hati"

APA? Disini Kyungsoo yang menabraknya kenapa dia yangg minta maaf, Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak hati lantas membantu gadis itu berdiri. "Tidak! ini salahku, karena aku berlari dan tidak melihat jalan. maaf kan aku"

Gadis didepan nya tersenyum sangat manis.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa! maaf aku buru-buru, aku permisi ya" Ucap gadis itu sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih bengong. Tanpa ia sadari Kris -pemuda yang mengejarnya tadi- sudah berdiri di belakang nya.

"Tolong Soo, jangan berlari lagi. Tadi pagi aku sudah jogging mengitari kompleks, atau kau akan membunuhku sekarang juga!"

Ujar Kris sambil menunduk, tangan nya berpangkal pada lutut nafas nya yang tersengal-sengal.

Kyungsoo memandang nya sedikit ada rasa iba. Tapi dia tidak mau bertemu Dokter, makanya ia kabur saat Kris mengajaknya memeriksakan keadaan nya tadi.

"Sudahlah Kris, jangan paksa aku menemui Dokter Jang. Kau tidak lihat, aku sudah sembuh. Bahkan aku lari lebih cepat darimu"

"Jangan membantah, ini perintah Ayahmu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas, mengerti!"

"Bilang saja pada Ayah juka kita sudah melakukan check up, dan sekarang kita pergi ketaman bermain saja"

Balas Kyungsoo enteng sambil menyeruakkan ide gilanya.

"Apa katamu? Kau ingin kita berbohong, tidak aku masih sayang nyawaku"

"Tapi aku juga sering melakukannya dengan Jongin, dan itu aman"

"Ohh jadi selama ini Jongin juga bersekongkol dengan mu?. Bagus." Kris bertepuk tangan sambil mencibir Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Jadi benar, kau dan Jongin berkencan?" Goda Kris sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja! Dia bukan type ku"

Mendengar penururan Kris membuat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya maksimum. Enak saja Kris meenuduhnyaa berpacaran dengan anak buah Ayah nya itu, demi Tuhan Kyungsoo benci pria Kaku seperti Jongin. Dan Kris yang melihatnya ingin terbahak saat itu juga, namun ia urungkan. Ini masih tempat umum, dan tertawa lebar bukanlah style nya Ck!

"Ayo sekarang ikut aku" Perintah Kris menarik tangan Kyungsoo mengekori dirinya.

Gadis itu hanya menurut, tetapi otaknya masih tidak berhenti memikirkan cara agar bisa kabur. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis penurut yang suka diperintah.

"Kris..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil namja itu menolehkan kepalanya sebentar, tetapi kakinya tetap berjalan menuju ruangan Dokter Jang.

"Apa lagi? katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan memberikannya untukmu. Asal kau tidak meminta untuk kabur!"

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan mendapati respon yang menyebalkan. Jelas saja Kris harus mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, setidaknya mengecilkan kemungkinan Kyungsoo melarikan diri.

"Aku mau ke toilet"

Mendengar itu membuat Kris tersenyum miring. Gadis ini. Pasti hanya ingin mengelabuhinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu" Putus namja itu cepat sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju toilet.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di depan toilet, Kyungsoo segera bergegas ingin masuk. Tapi gadis itu teringat sesuatu, ia menyempatkan membalik badannya dan bicara pada Kris. Senyumnya mengembang, menemukan ide untuk mengejek Kris. Kyungsoo memang senang sekali mengerjai Kris.

"Kau mau tunggu diluar, atau kau ingin masuk?"

"Kau ingin aku dipukuli oleh para gadis-gadis mengerikan itu? Tidak terimakasih"

"Baiklah kalau begitu tunggu disini"

"HHmmmm"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tidak ada yang bisa melawannya untuk urusan kabur, tidak. Gadis itu terlalu pintar. Setelah memasuki toilet senyum gadis itu merekah, matanya mendapati pintu belakang terbuka. Kyungsoo memang sering datang kerumah sakit ini makanya dia tahu betul cara melarikan diri yang tepat yaitu keluar dari pintu belakang toilet wanita. Kris jelas tidak tahu menahu kalau da jalan rahasia didalam toilet itu. Tentu saja mana pernah Kris memasuki toilet wanita dan berakhir di gebugi monster itu beramai-ramai. Ya! Dia masih sayang wajah tampan nya.

Kris selalu bilang jika wanita itu merepotkan, dan itu terbukti sekarang. Makanya pria itu tidak pernah mau jika berurusan lama-lama dengan wanita -kecuali Ibunya- jika tidak mengingat Jongin yang sedang pergi dengan atasannya mana mau ia mengantarkan monster kecil bernama Kyungsoo itu kemari. Mengingatnya membuat Kris merutuki Jongin.

Lama pemuda itu menunggui Kyungsoo yang masuk ketoilet, Demi Tuhan ini bahkan sudah setengah jam. Memang nya apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis didalam toilet umum selama itu? Tidur? Benar-benar menguji kesabaran.

Kris segera tersadar dari pikiran konyolnya. "Apa gadis itu melompat dari jendela?"

Pemikiran konyol Kris, mana mungkin ada orang yang berani melompat turun dari lantai 9, kecuali orang itu gila dan sebagainya.

Tapi jika di ingat-ingat Kyungsoo memang sedikit berbeda, gadis itu memiliki tingkat kenekatan diatas rata-rata. Bisa jadi Kyungsoo benar-benar melakukannya. Mendadak itu membuat Kris segera tersadar, langsung saja ia gedor-gedor pintu toilet dihadapannya serampangan.

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo... buka pintunya!"

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda orang menyahut dari dalam. " YA Do Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan didalam, cepat buka pintunya"

Suara pintu itu terdengar semakin berisik membuat orang yang berada di dalam toilet terusik, seorang wanita yang berada didalam membuka pintu dan menatap Kris degan tatapan sinis.

"Maaf aku membuat ribut, apa di dalam ada wanita ber-" Baru saja Kris ingin menyebutkan nama Kyunngsoo kepada wnita itu, namun ia tidak cukup gila jika mengira orang itu akan mengenali nama Kyungsoo.

"Emmm maksud ku gadis remaja bertubuh mungil berambut hitam sebahu. Apa ia masih didalam"

"Maaf anak muda didalam hannya ada aku dan anak ku saja, tidak ada orang lain"

Kris melotot, Ahhh sial dia kecurian lagi.

Setelah mengucapakan salam dan membungkuk minta maaf pada wanita didalam toilet tadi, segera ia langkahkan kakinya mengitari Rumah sakit, mencari Kyungsoo. Monster kecil itu benar-benar menyusahkan.

Kris benar-benar menggeram mendapati dirinya dipermainkan oleh anak majiikannya satu itu. Pulang kerumah nanti tentu ia akan segera mengamuk pada Jongin yang sudah dengan bodohnya menyerahkan pekerjaan untuknya.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar merepotkan"

* * *

Pagi itu Sehun sedang menyiapkkan sarapan, terlihat sedikit sibuk mengingat ia tidak hanya membuat satu porsi seperti biasanya, Sehun tentu tidak lupa jika di apartement nya terdapat satu makhluk lagi yang harus ia beri makan. Ya, orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol, paman dari Oh Sehun.

Biasanya Sehun hanya membuat sarapan asal-asalan karena namja itu adalah pria sibuk. Sehun adalah seorang direktur muda di perusahaan besar Ayahnya, walau umurnya baru menginjak 21 tahun tetapi kemampuannya jangan diragukan lagi. Pemuda itu bahkan selalu memenangkan tender saat meeting penting dengan petinggi perusaan yang lain. Ya Sehun adalah namja sempurna, dia tampan, kaya, dan juga berkharisma. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonanya, tak terkecuali Luhan. Gadis yang sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Oh Sehun.

Setiap hari Sehun pasti akan menelpon kekasihnya, untuk membuatkan sarapan atau sekedar menemaninya makan. Kekenakan memang. Tapi, heiiiiiii itu adalah hidup Sehun. Jadi kita tidak boleh ikut campur. Oke!

Akan tetapi mulai hari ini mungkin rutinitas itu juga akan terbengkalai. Pemuda itu tidak mungkin menyuruh kekasihnya yang cantik jelita datang setiap pagi lagi. Sekarang Sehun tinggal dengan Paman nya, dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak manerima ejekan dari Park Chanyeol jika menyuruh gadisnya menemaninya sarapan sedangkan dirumah dengan seseorang.

"Akhirnya Selesai" Sehun menepuk kedua tangan nya senang setelah selesai mengolesi selai pada roti bakarnya. Karena sedari tadi pemuda itu sibuk, dia tidak menyadari jika seseorang sudah berada di Sofa depan TV. Sehun yang berniat memanggil Chanyeol akhirnya pun terlonjak.

"Astaga! Hyung, sejak kapan kau disana?"

"Hmmm? Wae?"

"YA! Hyung kau mengagetkanku" Sehun berjalan mendekati sofa dan meletakan bokongnya disamping Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol menggeser tempat duduknya sedikit.

"Baru satu menit yang lalu, wae? kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan selai dan rotimu"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan santai sambil mengutak-atik smartphone yang berada ditangannya.

Sehun merengut "Itu sarapan buat mu juga hyung! Huh"

"Arra Arraa, baiklah bawa kemari keponakan ku tersayang, aku sudah lapar"

"Dasar!" Walaupun mendumel tetapi Oh Sehun menuruti permintaan Chanyeol, dia berjalan kemeja makan mengambil sepiring Roti dan segelas Susu lalu memberikannya untuk Chanyeol. Sehun memang harus menjamu Chanyeol dengan baik. Makanya dengan berat hati ia mau melayani namja 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Ini... makanlah aku harus segera bersiap-siap berangkat kekantor ini sudah hampir siang"

Setelah meletakkan sarapan di hadapan Chanyeol, Sehun langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya, mungkin berganti pakaian. Sebelum Sehun masuk kedalam, Chanyeol sempat berteriak padanya...

"Gomawo Sehun ah, kau memang yang terbaik" Teriak Chanyeol Seraya mencomot roti bakar buatan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berganti pakain kantor, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya menangkap bahwa Chanyeol belum beranjak dari duduk nya karena masih mendapati piring dan gelas susu tidak berpindah dari tempat semula, kecuali isinya yang sudah tidak ada. Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan sarapannya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing akhinya Sehun berjalan untuk memakan sarapan nya. Kebiasaan memang Pemuda itu lebih menyukai makanan dingin dari pada Panas, maka dari itu dia tidak segera memakan rotinya tadi.

"Sehun, kau mau berangkat ya?"

Mendengar Chanyeol bertanya padanya membuat Sehun menghentikan gigitan pada rotinya.

"Iya, 10 menit lagi aku berangkat. Hyung, Tapi aku tidak mau melihat piring dan gelas mu masih berada disana saat aku pulang nanti"

Kalimat itu seolah perintah agar Chanyeol membereskan benda-benda disana. Sehun memang harus segera kekantor dan tidak ada waktu untuk bersih bersih, Ok!. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya mendengus sebentar, namun meng'iya' kanperintah sepupunya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Tuan Oh"

Sehun tidak menggubris Chanyeol yang mungkin akan menggerutu sebentar lagi, tangan nya sedang sibuk mengirimi pesan sang pujaan hati. 3 menit cukup untuk Sehun menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju wastafel mencuci piring dan gelas yang baru saja dipakai.

"Ah iya, kurasa hari ini kau harus memecat satu pegawaimu Oh!"

"Apa maksud mu hyung?"

Sehun selesai mencuci dan kini sedang mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap. Bingung mendengar ucapan pamannya.

"Gadis itu, yang menjemputku semalam. Bagaimana kau bisa mempekerjakan berandalan sepertinya?"

"Maksudmu Baekhyun noona?"

"Entahlah siapa namanya aku tidak tahu, dan aku juga tidak peduli. Yang jelas lebih baik kau segera mengeluarkan surat pemecatan untuk nya"

Chanyeol mengelak, pemuda itu tahu betul nama gadis itu. Dia hanya terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui. Ck!

"Namanya Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" Ujar Sehun memberi tahu Chanyeol.

"Dan Hei, dia bukan pegawaiku, mana mungkin bisa aku memecatnya"

Dan Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Chanyeol, melongo. "Apa katamu? Bukan pegaiwaimu? Tapi kenapa dia bisa-"

"Kemarin aku ada meeting mendadak, makanya aku menyuruhnya menjemputmu. Memangnya ada sesuatu hal terjadi?"

Tanya Sehun dengan raut penasaran.

"Kau tahu! gadis itu seenak jidatnya membantingku, dan sekarang pinggangku masih sakit"

"MWO?" Jadi Sehun mengerti sekarang, kenapa Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan lusuh semalam. "Kau pasti sudah berbuat macam-macam padanya?" Dengan tidak sabaran Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk disofa.

"Dia memiliki wajah yang manis, tetapi dia juga keras kepala"... "Jadi apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya Hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut penasaran yang semakin bertambah. Dan terkesan tidak nyambung.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang tampang ogah-ogahan meladeni pertanyaan Sehun. Tangannya menekan remot menyalakan Televisi.

"Hyung katakan! Aku Tahu noona tidak akan membanting orang sembarangan tanpa alasan?" Sehun mengguncang-guncang lengan Chanyeol keras.

"YA! Sehun, berhenti! Itu sakit"

"Kenapa tidak mau menceritakan padaku?"

"Itu bukan hal yang penting, sudah sana pergi kekantormu" Cerca Chanyeol sambil mendorong tubuh Sehun agar berdiri dan segera pergi.

"Huuhh dasar kau Hyung, awas jika kau macam-macam padannya lagi, kau benar-benar akan mati dibanting olehnya. Asal kau tahu dia itu mantan Atlit beladiri"

"hahahahahaha Mantan Atlit" Chanyeol malah tertawa mendengar peringatan dari Sehun.

"Apa kau begitu mengenalnya?"

Sehun sudah berjalan menjauh dari Makhluk tiang, dia sadar kalau sudah hampir terlambat.

"Luhan yang bercerita padaku"

AAAAAAAAAh Luhan!. Iya Luhan. Sehun teringat itu ia harus buru-buru menjemput kekasihnya juga. Segera ia lari dan keluar dari Apartement nya. Meniggalkan Chanyeol yang mungkin penasaran sekarang.

_**Blam~**_

"Luhan? Siapa lagi?" Akhirnya Chanyeol menggedikkan bahunya cuek, Tidak perduli apa hubungan Sehun dan Baekhyun Baekhyun dan Luhan. Namja itu memilih fokus menonton TV.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter kumohon selamatkan Ayah ku, Lakukan opersi itu, aku janji aku segera membayar sisanya. Kumohon lakukan sekarang dok!"

Seorang gadis mungil sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Dokter muda, mata nya sudah beruraian air mata. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun baru saja mendengar jika Ayah nya ngedrop lagi, dan jika ingin menyelamatkannya maka Pria yang terbaring Koma itu denangan segera dioperasi. Operasi itu tentu memerlukan biaya yang sangat mahal. Mana mungkin Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan duit sebanyak itu dalam waktu singkat.

"Maaf kan aku Baekhyun, bukan maksudku tidak mau menolong mu. Tapi ini prosedur Rumah Sakit. Kau tahu kan, aku memang Dokter disini, tapi aku juga cuma pegawai. Dan jika aku melanggar Posedur Rumah sakit aku dalam bahaya. Lagi pula harapannya sangat kecil Baekhyunnie, Maafkan aku!"

Dokter itu menunduk dalam, meratapi penyesalan karena tidak bisa membantu gadis itu apa-apa.

"Aku yakin Ayah ku akan bangun, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Ayahku pasti Sembuh jika kau melakukan operasi itu, hiks... kumohon"

Gadis bernama Baekhyun itu sudah melorot kelantai. Tangisnya sudah pecah ketika sang Dokter mengatakan tak bisa membantunya.

"Lalu apa aku harus membiarkannya mati begitu saja? Ia sudah berjuang selama ini. Hiks... Kenapa kaalian jahat kepadaku!" Baekhyun menangis semakin menjadi-jadi sambil meringkuk diatas lantai Rumah Sakit.

Dokter Itu menundukkan dirinya mendekati Baekhyun, mencoba meraih tangan gadis itu. Namun Baekhyun segera berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan uang itu. Dokter Zhang janji akan melakukan operasi nya untuk ku kan? Aku harus segera pergi sekarang"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya kasar, memandang dokter muda itu penuh harap. Selanjutnya berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

Dokter Zhang hanya memandang Baekhyun yang sudah menjauh dengan iba. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Diseberang sejak tadi Kyungsoo menonton semua hal yang terjadi dihadapannya. Niatannya untuk kabur terhenti karena menemukan gadis yang ditabraknya tadi. Matanya tidak teralihkan pada sosok gadis yang baru saja berlalu pergi darisana. Hati nya sedikit terenyuh melihat adegan Gadis itu menangis dan mehohon demi menyelamatkan Ayahhnya. Jujur Kyungsoo sangat sensitiv jika harus menyangkut soal Orang Tua apalagi, Ayah. Setelah mempertimbangkan keinginannya untuk kabur, ia memilih membatalkannya.

"Dokter Jang!"

Kyungsoo berjalaan mendekati Dokter pribadinya, lalu menatap Dokter itu Sinis.

"Do Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau disini, bukannya Kris bilang kau kabur lagi"

Biasanya kalau dirinya disinggung masalah kabur maka gadis itu akan tersenyum malu-malu, dan cengengesan tidak jelas, tapi tidak kali ini. Kyungsoo ingin memarahi Dokter muda itu sekarang.

"Lupakan masalah itu, aku ingin marah padamu. Kau itu Dokter kan? kenapa tidak mau melakukan operasi untuk Gadis itu"

Omel Kyungsoo galak dengan berkacak pinggang, gadis itu memang sudah biasa bersikap tidak sopan pada sang Dokter.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku jubah nya.

"Jadi... kau menguping pembicaraan kami barusan? Bagus, selain jago kabur ternyata Do Kyungsoo ini juga gemar menguping ya!"

"Dokter Jang sudah ku bilang jangan membahas itu sekarang!"

Jawab Kyungsoo cepat sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Doker Jang hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi marah gadis dihadapannya.

"Ya! Dokter aku sedang marah kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Kau itu lucu sekali, coba hitung berapa kali kau merepotkanku? Selalu kabur disaat aku harus meluangkan waktu untuk mu? Kau pikir aku tidak punya pasien lain yang harus ku urus Nona Do? Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu bukan?"

"Aiiisssshh ku bilang itu urusan nanti. Sekarang kuminta lakukan operasi untuk Ayah yeoja itu"

"Apa katamu barusan? Do Kyungsoo apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, jika aku melanggar peraturan maka aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan ku"

Jelas Dokter Jang sedikit tegas pada gadis yang se enak nya menyuruh-nyuruh.

"Aku yang akan bayar biaya operasinya. jadi lakukan opersi itu sekarang!"

"N-Nde?!"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berhasil membujuk Dokter Jang agar mau melakukan operasi pada Ayah Baekhyun dengan syarat ia tidak akan kabur lagi. Dokter Jang menyetujui kemauannya, dan pria itu segera menelpon Kris untuk mengantar Kyungsoo periksa. Kyungsoo berhasil di seret Kris untuk melakukan CT Scan. Namja tinggi itu sudah lelah dipermainkan oleh gadis monster bernama Kyungsoo, Kris jengah jika terus-terusan berurusan dengan Kyungsoo memang, Gadis mungil itu tidak pernah mau menuruti perkataannya. Mungkin setelah ini Kris tidak akan pernah mau mengantarkan Kyungsoo kerumah sakit lagi. Cukup Jongin saja yang sabar menghadapi gadis ini, tidak dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo memang kesini untuk menjalani CT Scan dan itu adalah rutinitas yang akan ia lakukan setiap bulan. Selain jadwal check up yang rutin dilakukan setiap minggu dengan Dokter pribadinya. Kalian ingin tahu mengapa Kyungsoo melakukan itu semua? Jawabannya adalah karena Kyungsoo pernah mengalami Leukimia, penyakit kanker yang lumayan berbahaya kata orang-orang.

Meski penyakit itu sudah di angkat tetapi Gadis itu masih harus menjalani terapi dan ceck up rutin, alasannya agar penyakit sialan itu tidak akan pernah datang lagi. Memang biaya untuk melakukan itu semua tidak tergolong murah. Tapi itu tidak seberapa, mengingat siapa Ayah dari Do Kyungsoo? Ayahnya adalah Pejabat negara Yang sekarang menduduki Jabatan sebagai Menteri di Korea Selatan. Memiliki Seorang Ayah petinggi di Republik Korea Selatan Tentu hidup Kyungsoo tidaklah susah bukan? Bahkan gadis itu memiliki pengawal pribadi atas suruhan Ayahnya. Yang diperintah menjaga Putri dari Sang Menteri itu kemanapun. Namun karena Kyungsoo pikir memiliki Pengawal itu terlihat menakuti teman-teman nya akhirnya dia tidak mau menuruti ide sang ayah. Jadi ia hanya memilih salah satu dari anak buah kepercayaan Ayahnya saja untuk menemani kemanapun dia pergi. Jika bukan JongIn ya... Kris!

"Cepat masuk dan ganti pakaian mu. Aku akan menunggumu disini. Awas jika kau kabur lagi, aku akan meninggalkanmu Pulang"

Omel Kris pada Kyungsoo saat mereka tiba di Ruangan CT Scan.

Kyungsoo hannya mengangguk patuh dan menuruti perintah Kris walau hatinya kesal. Jika tidak demi menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang man mungkin Kyungsoo mau repot-repot melakukan pemeriksaan. Karena ketika ia teringat gadis yang menangis tadi hantinya benar-benar terenyuh, Akhirnya dia membenarkan dirinya yang telah menyelamatkan Seseorang. Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan CT Scan dengan perasaan bahagia.

* * *

Chanyeol rasa sebentar lagi da akan mati bosan dirumahnya, pasal nya sejak Sehun pergi kekantor tadi dia tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap layar Televisi di Apartement Sehun. Dia memang bukan namja yang suka bersantai-santai seperti ini, karena mungkin dia sudah terbiasa dengan kesibukan. Dulu waktu masih di California Chanyeol adalah seorang Manager di sebuah perusahaan Asing. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya mengisi waktu luang, tapi lama kelamaan menjadi terbiasa dan mulai menikmati pekerjaannya. Bisa di bilang Chanyeol memang seorang yang mandiri terbukti dari hasilnya bekerja dia bisa membeli sebuah Apartement cukup mewah di California.

Pamannya atau yang kita ketahui bernama Yunho sempat melarangnya habis-habisan bekerja disana, karena Yunho tidak pernah lewat mengirimi Ia Uang untuk kebutuhannya. Bahkan jika uang itu digunaan untuk berfoya-foyapun tidak akan kekurangan. Yunho hanya ingin Chanyeol fokus belajar dan mewujudkan ambisinya untuk balas dendam. Sejak berumur 14 tahun Pemuda itu sudah dididik menggunakan senjata api.

Saat ia memasuki Sekolah menengah Pertama Yunho mengajarkannya untuk menembak manusia. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak karena dia tidak mau membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, dan tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan dendamnya, tapi bukan Yunho namanya jika tidak berhasil menyetir Chanyeol. Yunho bilang kepada Chanyeol agar menganggap mangsanya itu adalah orang-orang yang sudah membunuh Ayahnya. Awalnya Chanyeol masih bersikukuh menolak, tetapi lama kelamaan Yunho berhasil menguasai emosi Chanyeol. Akhirnya dengan diliputi Geram dan emosi Chanyeol berhasil menembak mati 5 orang polisi di California sana.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tahu jika polisi yang ditembaknya waktu itu adalah musuh dari Yunho yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan dirinya. Tapi faktanya... hanya karena tipu muslihat Yunho, Chanyeol bisa melakukan hal-hal yang keji di luar nalarnya. Chanyeol masih ingat saat Yunho bilang jika Pamannya itu adalah seorang Bos Mafia yang cukup besar Di Amerika, dan memiliki banyak cabang disetiap plosok. Yunho meminta Chanyeol untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang-orang yang belum dikenalnya, atau nyawanya dalam bahaya. Jelas saja seorang mafia pasti memiliki musuh yang sangat banyak, mengingat dunia kotor tersebut tak luput dari hal-hal berbau intrik pertikaian dan persaingan. Namun Chanyeol tidak mau tahu toh itu bukan urusannya.

Chanyeol sudah cukup mengingat-ingat masa lalunya dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting lagi sekarang. Saat ini yang menjadi prioritasnya hanyalah menuntaskan balas dendam Ayahnya dan hidup dengan normal, mungkin. Jika ia kira takdir akan seperti yang ia harapkan. Atau malah akan membawanya lenyap untuk selama-lamanya.

Cukup lama Chanyeol berdiam sambil menonton acara Televisi, telinganya terusik oleh benda persegi yang sedang bergetar berisik di atas meja, dengan malas Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa menelponku? Ada hal lain untuk merepotkanku hah?"

Cerocosnya galak saat teleponnya tersambung.

_"Ya! Hyung galak sekali, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu jika nanti siang aku tidak bisa pulang untuk membelikanmu makan, maka dari itu aku harap kau keluar sendiri untuk mencarinya"_

"Hei bocah, aku sudah dewasa tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku seperti itu"

_"Kan aku perhatian padamu Hyung!" _Chanyeol bisa mendengar Sehun terkikik sambil mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi heh? katakan kau perhatian padaku tapi membiarkan kulkasmu kosong tanpa makanan, perhatian model apa itu?"

Chanyeol mmemutar bola matanya malas, tadi setelah mencuci bekas piring dan gelasnya namja itu berinisiatif untuk mengambil minuman dikulkas, siapa tahu saja Sehun menyimban sekaleng bir atau minuman kalengan lainnya. Tapi nyatanya, yang ia dapati hanya sekotak susu coklat sama dengan yang ia minum saat sarapan tadi, dan parahnya itu juga tinggal satu tenggak saja. Sisanya hanya air putih disana, tidak ada snack maupun sayuran. Chanyeol heran apa Sehun tidak berniat mengisi kulkas saat mendengar ia akan kembali kekorea. Lalu apa ? barusaja Keponakannya itu bilang jika dia perhatian? Ck! Dasar pembual.

_"Mianhae Hyung, untuk yang satu itu. Aku lupa berbelanja kemarin" _Jawab Sehun dengan nada menyesal.

"Ya Sudahlah, kau kembali sana bekerja aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, sudah lupakan soal ucapan mu yang kau bilang Perhatian itu. Tidak berguna sama sekali!"

_"Iya aku kembali bekerja, Dahhhh Hyung bye~"_

.

.

Setelah berganti pakain yang cukup modis Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari Apartement menuju lobby, dia tidak lupa jika dirinya belum menghapal jalanan sekitar Rumahnya, makanya Chanyeol memilih memanggil satu unit Taxy untuk membawanya pergi berkeliling. Mungkin ke supermarket dulu untuk membeli isi Kulkas Sehun. Setelah mengatakan kepada sopir kemana tujuannya, Sopir itu mengangguk dan mengantarkan Chanyeol tepat di depan supermarket, tidak butuh 5 menit untuk sampa disana. Ternyata jarak antara apartement dan supermarket hanya berputar arah saja. Mengetahui itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit mengomel pada sang supir karena merasa dibohongi, sedangkan si sopir itu hanya nyengir dan berlalu pergi setelah Chanyeol membayar ongkos padanya.

Chanyeol bergegas memasuki Supermarket, keadaan siang itu cukup ramai pengunjung. Maklum sedang banyak diskon. Chanyeol berjalan kesana kemari sekedar memilih dan mencari barang belanjaan yang dikira dibutuhkan. Kaki jenjang nya ia langkahkan dengan sangat manly. Dilihat dari jalannya Chanyeol benar terlihat seperti Cassanova, bahkan tak jarang para pengunjung wanita yang berkedip-kedip genit kearah nya. Sebenarnya Itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit risih, tetapi dia sangat menjunjung tinggi kharismanya.

Sekitar limabelas menit sudah kira-kira Chanyeol berputar-putar supermarket ini, bisa dilihat keranjang dorongnya juga mulai terisi berbagai barang, mulai dari makanan instan, ramen, kimchi, saos cabai dan masih banyak lagi. Pemuda itu teringat untuk membeli Bir. Didorongnya Trolli itu sampai menuju rak minuman. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasuk kan 2 krat Bir dalam trolli. Hingga Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang tengah kesusahan mengambil sesuatu di rak minuman paling atas, Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan type orang yang suka mengurusi urusan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku sekarang karena yang Chanyeol dapati adalah gadis yang kemarin malam sudah membantingnya tidak berperasaan. Dengan senyum mengembang Chanyeol mendekati gadis itu dan mengambilkan barang yang tidak bisa dijangkau gadis tersebut kemudian menyerahkannya dalam diam.

Baekhyun -sang gadis tadi- tersenyum senang saat seseorang mengambilkan kopi yang ingin dia ambil, buru-buru gadis itu ingin mengucapkan terimakasih tetapi begitu melihat siapa orang yang telah membantunya, membuat ia menelan kembali kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan. Baekhyun memadang tidak suka pada Chanyeol yang berada dihadapan nya. Niatnya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih ia batalkan.

"Hei, kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? kau mengikutiku ya?"

Bukannya menjawab tetapi Baekhyun malah menyerang Chanyeol dengan tuduhan tidak masuk akalnya.

"A-Apa katamu? mengikutimu? Oh astaga" Chanyeol menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya dengan pemikiran Gadis didepannya ini. Mengikutinya, yang jelas saja Dia sedang belanja disini. "Hei, Ternyata tingkat pedemu itu tinggi sekali. Untuk apa aku mengikutimu? Kau lihat aku sedang belanja" Chanyeol menunjuk keranjang dorong nya dan di ikuti mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus sebentar sebelum mulai beranjak dari sana. Hatinya sedang kacau dan dia tidak mau orang itu semakin mengacaukan hidupnya. Baekhyun memilih berbalik arah meninggalkan Chanyeol, sebelum tangan Chanyeol mencekal keranjang jinjing milik Baekhyun. Otomatis membuat tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil juga ikut tertarik kebelakang.

"Apa lagi mau mu? Aku tidak mau mempunyai urusan dengan namja kurang ajar sepertimu. Jadi lebihbaik sekarang lepaskan tanganmu"

"Wow kau tetap saja galak ya. Bahkan kepada orang yang sudah membantumu"

"Membantu?..." Tanya Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. "Eoh! Ini Ambil... Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu" Baekhyun menghempaskan kopi yang tadi ditangannya kepada Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tidak mau menerima itu dan mengembalikan kopinya kepada Baekhyun.

"Oke Oke, sudahlah Ambil saja lupakan untuk acara terimakasih nya. Ternyata kau benar-benar gadis berandalan" Ucap Chanyeol Mencibir. Lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun, dia merasa harga dirinya dilukai. Sudah ditolong, tidak mau berterimakasih Ehh malah memakinya. Jika tidak mengingat Baekhyun itu yeoja pasti sudah Chanyeol pukul wajah nya.

Ketika Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun pemuda itu masih sempat memasukkan sebotol Susu kedalam keranjang Baekhyun.

Merasa keranjang nya bertambah berat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol lagi. Takut-takut jika Namja kurang ajar memasukkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Belum sempat Baekhyun protes Chanyeol sudah membeo duluan.

"Minumlah susu lebih banyak agar kau tinggi, gadis kecil sepertimu tidak pantas minum kopi" Ujar Chanyeol sambil berlalu sambil bersiul-siul. Menyebalkan!.

Baekhyun bersiap-siap ingin mengumpati Chanyeol namun digagalkan oleh ponselnya yang bergetar.

"Iya, yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku kesana sekarang"

Setelah mendapat telpon tadi, Secepat kilat Baekhyun berlari menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya dan segera pergi Kerumah Sakit. Pihak Rumah Sakit yang baru saja menghubunginya jika Ayahnya akan segera melakukan operasi.

* * *

"Kris... kepalaku pusing sekali dan perutku juga sangat lapar, kita mampir Restoran dulu ya"

Kyungsoo merengek manja kepada Kris. Pemeriksaan nya sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan Kris sudah tidak sabaran untuk mengantarnya Pulang. Namun gadis itu malah merengek minta makan.

"Ya! pabbo aku bicara padamu kenapa diam saja ayo antarkan aku mencari makan. Kau tidak tahu betapa laparnya aku setelah berpuasa seharian"

Benar, sebelum melakukan CT Scan Kyungsoo memeng tidak diperbolehkan memakan apapun karena prosesnya membutuhkan keadaan lambung yang bersih, itu berpengaruh pada hasil CT Scan nya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo bisa kapan saja makan sesuka hatinya, mengingat gadis itu tidak pernah mau menuruti perintah. Namun untung saja ia benar-benar tidak makan apa-apa. Hingga berujung dapat menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang. Dan Tumben sekali ia tidak menyesali perbuatannya.

"Yasudah ayo aku akan mengantarmu makan"

Mendengar itu, jelas membuat Kyungsoo gembira bukan main. Mereka berjalan berbalik arah dari ruangan dokter Jang. Dalam perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Kyungsoo berceloteh banyak hal, entah sepertinya hari ini mood gadis itu sedang baik. Kris cukup mendengar dan tidak perlu menjawab. Itu sudah cukup.

Saat mereka akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit Baekhyun berhasil menjangkau mereka, tanpa diperintah dia menghadang jalan Kris dan Kyungsoo. Sontak itu membuat Kris kaget dan langsung memasang gerakan berjaga-jaga melindungi Kyungsoo dibalik tubuhnya, takut-takut jika itu orang jahat.

Kyungsoo yang bisa mengintip melewati ketiak Kris, segera mendorong Kris menjauh dari hadapannya. Dia tahu gadis yang mengagetkannya itu adalah Baekhyun, segera Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Baeekhyu.

"Ya! Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan" Teriak Kris saat mendapati Kyungsoo malah mendekati gadis mencurigakan itu. Sepertinya Kris melupakan wajah Baekhyun.

"Hai..." Kyungsoo menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah.

Baekhyun membungkuk dalam. Lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggam nya erat-erat, sebagai bentuk terimakasihnya pada Gadis yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Ayahnya.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Terimakasih sudah membantuku. Kau sudah menyelamatkan Ayahku, Terimakasih"

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu dan menjauh dari gadis itu sebelum aku melukaimu"

Kris berbicara tegas memperingati agar Baekhyun tidak bersikap se enaknya kepada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun jelas tidak mengerti maksudnya tapi ia juga melepaskan genggaman pada tangan Kyungsoo dan menatap Kris heran.

"Hei, tiang apa yang kau lakukan kau menakutinya" omel Kyungsoo tidak terima.

"Aku hanya melindungimu, dia orang tidak dikenal"

_**Dug~ **_

_"Aww _ Ya! Do Kyungsoo kenapa menendang kakiku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat Kris kesakitan memegangi tulang keringnya yang baru saja menjadi korban tendangannya.

"Diam!"

Baekhyun memandang dua orang itu semakin heran, yang satu mau menyerangnya tanpa alasan dan satunya marah-marah tidak jelas. Karena merasa tidak enak akhirnya dia buka suara.

"Maaf jika aku membuat kalian ribut, aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu nona. Dan tolong berikan nomor rekening mu, aku akan membayar semua biaya operasi ayahku nanti kepadamu"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Aku tidak begitu membutuhkan uang itu. Jadi jangan merasa sungkan"

"Nde?" Baekhyun bingung dengan penuturan Kyungsoo barusan. Apa benar didunia ini ada orang yang tidak membutuhkan uang.

Kris yang sedikit demi sedikit mengerti situasinya, mendengar Baekhyun menyinggung soal uang dan pertolongan. Jadi Gadis itu anak pasien yang dibantu Kyungsoo tadi -pikirnya- Mengetahui fakta itu Membuat dirinya ingat siapa gadis yang baru saja dibentaknya. Dia bukan type orang yang ceroboh, tapi kenapa kali ini dia benar-benar merasa idiot.

Namja itu berjalan tertatih mendekati kedua wanita itu.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris seolah memberi isyarat -Jangan-macam-macam- Namun Kris tidak mengindahkannya.

"Nona, aku bilang tidak apa-apa kau tidak perlu menggantinya"

"Tapi tidak bisa begitu, aku harus mengembalikan uangmu. Aku tidak bisa berhutang pada siapapun"

"Sudahlah, dia bilang tidak perlu menggantinya jadi tidak usah diganti. Gadis ini mempunyai uang yang banyak" Kali ini Kris yang berkomentar. Membuat Baekhyun memandangnya aneh. Kyungsoo yang menyetujui omongan Kris, mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah. Mungkin benar kata pemuda itu Gadis yang menolongnya mungkin orang terlampau kaya. Dan tidak kekurangan uang. Jadi Baekhyun putuskan mengajukan cara lain untuk membayar Hutangnya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu"

Ucapan Baekhyun cukup membuat Kyungsoo dan Kris tercengang, kedua orang itu menoleh saling pandang.

* * *

Yunho sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hitam di pagi hari dengan ditemani sebuah Koran berita terbaru hari ini. Sesekali tangannya membenarkan letak kacamata berbingkai frame yang bertengger manis dihidung mancung nya. Senyuman mencibir terkembang begitu ia membalik rubrik berita pembunuhan, dia merasa sangat Lucu mendapati berita yang menjadi topik terhangat pagi ini.

"Changmin" Panggilnya pada satu asisten pribadinya yang berdiri tidak jauh tempatnya duduk.

" Iya Sajangnim"

Pemuda yang dipanggil itupun berjalan patuh mendekati sang majikan.

"Apa kau melihat berita Kematian anak dari seorang Kuruptor yang bunuh diri itu?"

"Iya, saya melihatnya"

"Hahahaha... berita murahan seperti itupun masih saja dibahas, polisi disini benar-benar bodoh, sudah jelas-jelas Anak itu mati bunuh diri. Masih saja memuat berita sampah ini di koran"

Changmin hanya diam saja mendengar apapun yang di ucapkan Yunho. Toh dia sudah tahu apa yang dikpikirkan Pria berumur itu. 10 tahun menjadi tangan kanan Yunho, tentu cukup untuk menghafal pikiran Majikannya.

"Mereka semua bodoh! hanya kasus satu nyawa tidak berharga seperti itu masih saja ditelusuri"

Yunho manyesap sedikit kopinya lalu melanjutkan lagi berbicara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan peristiwa 12 tahun yang lalu? Pembunuhan itu bahkan memakan 29 nyawa tidak berdosa, tapi apa? mereka melupakan itu semua seperti tidak pernah terjadi! Dasar Sampah !"

Yunho melemparkan korannya sembarang arah, emosinya tersulut mengingat bagaimana nyawa para Sahabat dan kakak kandungnya yang berjuang demi Negara tetapi malah dihabisi dengan sadis oleh Rekannya sendiri. Pejabat Negara melakukan Eksplotasi pada anggota Militer demi menaikkan Jabatan mereka. Yunho tahu betul siapa dibalik semua itu. Hal itu juga mengingatkan wajah penuh luka keponakannya yang saat itu masih burusia sangat muda. Dia sangat bersyukur menjadi satu-satunya yang selamat pada tragedi pembunuhan masal itu, setidaknya dia bisa melancarkan aksi balas dendam sekarang.

"Chanyeol, aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan sampah itu hidup dengan tenang" Yunho mengertakkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Dendam mu akan segera tercapai" Lanjutnya berbicara dengan suara agak parau.

"Tapi apakah Chanyeol benar-benar bisa melakukan itu sajangnim?" Dengan gusar Changmin memberanikan diri bertanya pada Majikannya. Pemuda itu sangat penasaran dengan wujud seorang Park Chanyeol yang sangat di junjung tinggi oleh Park Yunho.

"Kelihatan nya memang tidak segampang perkiraan ku. Tapi aku yakin Park Chanyeol akan melakukan nya dengan baik" Yunho menoleh kearah Changmin menampilkan smirk yang menakutkan.

"Atau aku sendiri yang akan menghabisinya"

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

Annyeong yeorebun... holla apa kabar? masih ada yang menanti FF ini gak? enggak ya? #pundung. Hiks...

Maaf deh karena update nya molor banget, jujur alesannya masih sama otak ku masih empty of idea. Dan maaf mungkin Chap ini mengecewakan-_- Ini masih perkenalan tokoh lo, satu persatu bakalan muncul dulu sebelum berjalan ke konflik. Saya mau ada romansa romansa nya juga hiiihihihi.

hari ini Saya gak bisa terlalu banyak ngomong ini. Lagi gak mood #plak

..

..

Berhubung ini masih hari Lebaran so, Saya atas nama Author Shin (407bubleblue) minta maaf jika ada kesalahan atau tuturkata yang tidak sopan.

Minal Aidzin walfaidzin

Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ^_^

...

BIG THANKS TO

fxjnriw| Ryu Hyun Rin | ViviPExotic46 | BubleBlack13 | KimKyungIn1214 | Park FaRo | PrincePink | hldjmsbkr | followbaek | KarlinaAmelia | Oh anna23 | Lhyra AiraUchicha | exindira | alightphoenix | baekkiechan | Parkbyunchan0803 | Idinaae Menzel | fanoy5 | byun nova | | Sniaanggrn | septhaca | Rina972 | Guest | park mina

Maaf jika ada yang ketinggalan

Salam Damai dari Author *peace*

Semoga masih mau Read and Review yaaaaa... :D

RNR maybe...

*Annyeong!~*

...


	4. Chapter 3

**BLEAK FATE**

**AUTHOR : Shin (407bubleblue)**

**Cast **

**Baekhyun**

**Chanyeol**

**Kyungsoo and bertambah sesuai kebutuhan(?)**

**Genre : Crime, Drama, Action**

**Rate : T or M (i'm not sure) M for Crime Action**

**WARNING ! typo(s) menghantui. FANFIC EXO GS Ganderswitch. Yang tidak suka mohon tidak membaca. No Bash No Blame !**

**Disclaimer : Semua Chara adalah milik Tuhan, Bapak, Ibu dan Agency masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan Fanfic. Cerita ini murni milik saya, Ide terinspirasi dari K-Drama (City Hunter) dan lagu BEAST _ BLack Paradise. jika ada kesamaan cerita memang iya(banyak mungkin). Tapi tidak sepenuh nya Sama dengan di Drama. Tambahan ide murni dari Otak saya sendiri.**

_**Flash Back On~**_

_"Ibu, kenapa barang-barang ku dimasukkan ke tas bu?" Tanya bocah kecil sambil berlari menghampiri ibunya yang tengah mengemasi barang-barang milik nya._

_Sang ibu menghentikan sebentar pekerjaannya untuk mengelus surai lembut putra bungsunya. "besok Chanlie pergi ke Korea bersama Ayah!" Jawab sang Ibu dengan senyum kecil._

_"Hyung dan Ibu ikut kan?" Si bocah kelihatan antusias bertanya. Matanya berbinar penuh harap. Dia berfikir jika akan pergi bersama Ibunya kali ini._

_Tapi Si ibu Bocah menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aniya... Chanlie harus janji tidak boleh nakal ya? tidak boleh merpotkan Ayah disana?"_

_Bocah berusia 5 Tahun itu merengut sedih. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini ia selalu pergi bersama Ayahnya, tapi tanpa Ibu dan kakaknya. Membuat si bocah ingin protes, kenapa Ibunya tidak pernah ikut pergi bersama. _

_"Tapi kenapa Ibu tidak pernah ikut Chanlie?" Bocah itu sudah sesenggukan bersiap-siap menangis jika sang ibu tidak buru-buru merangkul dan memeluk tubuh nya sayang._

_"Hsstt,,, Chanlie itu kan namju. Dan seorang namja tidak boleh menangis Arrajji? Ibu harus menemani Hyung sayang! Kan Hyung harus bersekolah"_

_Mendengar penuturan ibunya yang lebih mementingkan si Kakak, membuat Chanlie meremas tangannya marah, matanya mengisyaratkan ke tidak sukaan yang besar, tapi anak itu bungkam. Bocah itu menyembunyikan amarahnya dengan semakin mendekap erat tubuh sang Ibu. _

_**Flash Back Off~**_

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah apa yang membuat ia ketiduran sore-sore begini. Namja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mimpi singkat barusan sukses membuat ia mengingat masa lalu nya. Perasaan kesal yang sudah lama dia pendam perlahan-lahan merayapi hatinya lagi. Dan dia tidak suka perasaan ini.

Sejak kecil Chanyeol selalu mengikuti kemanapun Ayah nya pergi, entah sang Ayah sedang bertugas maupun liburan. Chanyeol juga sudah pernah pergi ke berbagai belahan negara di dunia bersama sang Ayah. Tapi itu tidak membuatnya senang. Chanyeol ingin ibunya, Chanyeol menginginkan Ibunya juga ada bersama-sama, ia ingin disamping ibunya, dimanja seperti sang kakak. Berharap mendapatkan kasih sayang sebesar kasih sang Ibu untuk si Kakak.

Namun namja itu selalu menelan pil pahit dan kenyataan yang selalu menghimpit hati kecilnya. Ibunya tidak akan pernah mau di ajaknya pergi, dengan alasan "_Ibu harus menemani Hyung" _ 4 kalimat yang pasti di lontarkan Sang Ibu selalu membuatnya bersedih, ia berfikir jika ibunya hanya menyayangi sang kakak. Membuat perasaan benci kepada si kakak perlahan memenuhi rongga hatinya saat ia beranjak mulai dewasa.

"Ibu!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggumam kecil.

Bohong besar jika Dia tidak merindukan Ibunya. Wanita yang sudah melahirkan dan merawatnya hingga tumbuh dengan baik. Itu jelas mengusik hati kecilnya. Tapi perasaan kecewa tumbuh lebih besar. Hingga saat dirinya dilanda duka karena kematian Ayahnya, Ibu dan Kakaknya bahkan tidak memperlihatkan batang hidungnya sekalipun. Jadi ia selalu meyakinkan diri untuk melupakan wanita yang sudah melahirkan nya ke Dunia itu. Dia tidak ingin mengingat masa lalunya lagi, termasuk sang Ibu dan Kakak.

Chanyeol hanya memiliki Ayah. Itulah yang menjadi pegangan hidupnya sampai sekarang.

Karena terlalu Asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri, Park Chanyeol sampai tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho yang berada di apartemennya.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Panggil Yunho dengan tegas. Membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kaget.

Segera ia beranjak dan berjalan menghampiri. Yunho datang dengan seseorang yang asing. Chanyeol tidak perlah melihat wajah itu. Namja yang lebih tiggi darinya.

"Paman, sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja!" Jawab Yunho singkat lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas Sofa coklat di sana.

Chanyeol tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana Yunho memasuki apartemen Sehun, mengingat Sehun itu siapanya Yunho.

"Aku kesini ada sedikit urusan dengan mu" Pria berumur itu memasang wajah serius.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang bermalas-malasan di depan televisi. Membiarkan TV menyala tanpa berniat menontonnya, karena gadis bermarga Byun saat ini sedang sibuk dengan ponsel pintar miliknya, jari-jari lentik itu sangat cekatan bermain diatas layar gadgetnya.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Baekhyun tidak bekerja hari ini. Sedangkan sekarang bukanlah hari minggu, jawabannya adalah Baekhyun baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya, kemarin. Sebenarnya gadis itu bekerja belum ada seminggu, tapi sudah dipecat! ck. Alasannya karena Baekhyun terlambat dihari ke 6 bekerja disana. Jujur itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Baekhyun. Hari itu dia telat karena Ayahnya akan menjalani operasi. Mengharuskannya mengurus beberapa administrasi di Rumah sakit. Tapi betapa malangnya nasib Baekhyun. Sang menager tidak mau memberikan Baekhyun _'another chance' _untuknya.

Sudahlah, Baekhyun sudah tidak merepotkan itu. Gadis itu masih bersyukur dapat melihat Ayahnya.

Lagipula kapan lagi Baekhyun bisa bersantai-santai seperti ini?

Astaga Baekhyun tidak menyesal karena kehilangan pekerjaannya sedikit pun.

"Ahh haus sekali"

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk. Gadis itu merasa kerongkongannya kering karena terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Matanya melirik sebentar jam yang tergantung di tembok rumahnya. Ini baru jam 6sore, tapi rasanya telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara Luhan berada di ruang tamu.

"Apa Luhan sudah pulang?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Karena merasa penasaran Baekhyun putuskan untuk melesatkan tubuh rampingnya menuju Ruang tamu berada.

Mata sipitnya membelalak tak percaya saat tubuhnya sudah sampai Disana. Oke, Baekhyun harus mengulang ucapannya. Ini baru jam 6 sore tapi kenapa Luhan sudah ada dirumah, dan pertanyaannnya bertambah setelah mendapati Kekasih sahabatnya itu juga berada disana. Apa yang dilakukan Bocah bernama Oh Sehun itu disini?

Dan Astaga~ apa yang mereka lakukan benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin mencincang kedua manusia yang sedang duduk berpangkuan itu.

_**Bug! **_

Sebuah bantal persegi melayang tepat di kepala dua orang yang sedang asyik berpagutan di atas sofa. Sehingga membuat korban lemparan bantal menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak untuk menatap siapa manusia tak berperasaan yang sudah mengganggu acara kissing nya.

"YA! apa yang kalian lakukan! kalian pikir ini hotel, lihatlah ini bahkan ruang tamu setidaknya kalian memilih tempat tertutup jika ingin melakukan hal mesum"

Luhan yang baru menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Baekhyun segera bangkit dari pangkuan Sehun dan menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Pipinya sudah memerah sempurna. Sedangkan Sehun hanya merengut kesal.

"Noona mengganggu kami saja" Protes Sehun dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Dilarang berbuat mesum Dirumah ku!"

Balas Baekhyun berkacak pinggang memasang wajah mengerikan.

"Kami tidak berbuat mesum noona,kau saja yang berlebihan" Sangkal Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Apa katamu! Kau kira aku buta tidak bisa melihat kalian sedang berciuman dengan panas disini!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan mata melotot.

Luhan dengan was-was menatap Sehun, gadis bermata rusa itu menyenggol pelan bahu kekasihnya agar menutup mulutnya, sebelum membangunkan Setan dalam diri Baekhyun.

"Jangan berani macam- macam lagi kau bocah"

"Maaf baek, aku kira kau belum pulang" Sahut Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun semakin membulatkan matanya lebar mendengar penuturan Luhan.

"Jadi jika aku tidak dirumah, kalian akan melakukan lebih begitu?"

Luhan menunduk dalam, matilah dia. Bagaimana bisa ia keceplosan bicara.

"JAWAB AKU XI LUHAN!" bentak Baekhyun sebal.

"Ya! noona jangan membentak baby rusaku"

Bela Sehun terhadap Luhan, secepet kilat pemuda itu berdiri pura-pura melindungi kekasihnya -yang jelas tidak kenapanapa- dengan merangkul tubuh mungil milik sang kekasih. Ck! cari kesempatan.

"YA! YA! masih ingin dilanjutkan? Cepat lepaskan tanganmu! Dasar bocah tengik"

Baekhyun mencak-mencak tidak jelas ditempatnya.

"Untuk apa? Kami kan sepasang kekasih. Bilang saja jika kau cemburu iya kan?" Sehun benar-benar cari mati rupanya, bahkan dia malah dengan berani meledek Byun Baekhyun.

"APA? Coba ulangi perkataaanmu! dan aku akan menendangmu dari sini sekarang juga Oh Sehun!" Suara Baekhyun sudah naik dua oktaf, gadis itu bersiap-siap memukul kepala Sehun menggunakan raket nyamuk yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya.

Akhirnya nyali Sehun sedikit mengkerut juga, pemuda itu sekarang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Luhan.

"Sudah Baek, kami minta maaf" Ucap Luhan. Kemudian matanya di alihkan pada satu-satunya lelaki disana. "Dan Kau Oh Sehun tutup mulutmu sekarang juga!" Lanjut Luhan mengancam.

Baekhyun berkomat-kamit mencibir melihat ekspresi sebal dari Oh Sehun, karena di marahi Kekasihnya.

Karena ia penasaran akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya. "Baekhyun. Kenapa kau bisa berada dirumah? kau tidak bekerja?" Gadis itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya samar.

"Aku dipecat!" Baekhyun menjawab singkat. Karena asyik berdebat dengan manusia albino itu, dirinya sampai lupa jika niat awalnya adalah mengambil air minum. Dan setelah sadar ia merasa haus tidak tertahan lagi, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berjalan kedapur.

"Lu, hari ini kau masak ya! aku kelaparan" perintah Baekhyun se enak jidatnya, Sebelum menghilang dibalik tembok Ruang tamu.

"Apa-apaan Baekhyun noona itu, memang dia kira baby rusaku pembantunya apa" Omel Sehun setelah tidak melihat Baekhyun disana.

"Kau ini! benar-benar ingin cari mati Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sebuah map biru dan sebuah kunci apartement berbentuk kartu dihadapannya dalam diam. Dia masih sibuk memikirkan perkataan Yunho setengah jam yang lalu.

_"Park Chanyeol aku sudah mengajukkan lamaran pekerjaan untukmu di perusahaan milik Bajingan itu. Paling lambat besok siang kau akan mendapat panggilan dari perusahaan mereka"_

_Chanyeol menatap bingung pamannya yang sedang berbicara padanya. Jujur dia tidak mengerti maksud dari semua itu sama sekali._

_Yunho tersenyum miring. "Kau akan bekerja di salah perusahaan milik DO Corp. Aku sudah mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaan atas nama mu kesana" Jelas Yunho, karena melihat tampang tidak mengerti dari Park Chanyeol._

_"Untuk apa aku harus bekerja disana? Bukankah tujuanku hanya menghabisinya saja?"_

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mati secara Instan Park Chanyeol. Kau harus mengerti maksud tujuanku"_

_"Maksud Paman?"_

_"Bajingan sepertinya tidak pantas mati dengan satu tembakan atau dua tusukan. Itu terlalu terhormat untuknya. Bajingan itu harus membayar semua yan sudah ia perbuat sampai Lunas!" _

_Chanyeol diam menunggu kelanjutan Yunho berbicara._

_"Apa yang sudah dirampasnya harus dikembalikan ketempat asalnya"_

_Yunho menatap Chanyeol lekat cukup lama. Kemudian tersenyum penuh arti._

_"oh iya dan satu lagi!"_

_Yunho menengadahkan tangan nya kebelakang, tepatnya dihadapan seorang pria tinggi yang datang bersamanya. _

_Chanyeol mengamati pria tinggi dibelakang Yunho yang sedang sibuk merogoh sesuatu didalam tas yang di tentengnya dengan seksama. Sampai Pria tinggi itu menyerahkan sebuah map biru tua kepada Yunho, Pemuda bemarga Park itupun masih saja menatap penuh selidik._

_"Ini adalah semua adalah indentitas yang sama dengan yang aku kirimkan ke Perusahaan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir ketahuan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya! Kau bukanlah anak dari Park Jung Soo, tetapi adalah anak dari seorang Pria Asing berkebangsaan Korea Amerika"_

_Sejak Yunho datang Chanyeol memang lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan semua rencana yang sudah Yunho rancang untuknya. _

_"Didalam situ juga ada kunci apartement untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kau lebih suka tinggal disini atau tinggal sendiri. Jadi itu hanya jaga-jaga jika suatu hari kau memerlukannya. Disana aku juga sudah menyiapkan semua fasilitas untuk mu dengan lengkap"_

_"Aku mengerti paman"_

_Yunho mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban singkat Keponakannya. _

_"Dia mempunyai seorang anak perempuan, ku kira dia seumuran dengan mu!Dan kurasa..."_

_Chanyeol lagi-lagi dibuat penasaran dengan perkataan sumbang Yunho. Pemuda itu memicingkan matanya menatap Pamannya, menuntut penjelasan yang lebih bisa dipahami. _

_"Itu akan lebih mudah untuk mendekati mangsamu"_

Suara berisik dari dering ponsel menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan panjangnya. Dengan cekatan Pria itu menyambar ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Tuan Oh?"

"..."

"Benar, aku belum makan. Kenapa? Ku mau memasak untukku?

"..."

"Makan diluar? Maksudmu aku kesana begitu?

"..."

"Hhhhuhh, baiklah tunjukan alamatnya, aku akan kesana sepuluh menit lagi"

Setelah mendapatkan telepon dari Oh Sehun yang berisikan ajakan makan diluar akhirnya Chanyeol putuskan bersiap-siap pergi. Pria itu mengambil Kunci mobil di atas nakas. Dan keluar kamar menuju parkiran. Jangan tanya lagi, Chanyeol sudah hampir seminggu di Korea jadi sedikit banyak Dia sudah hapal jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berguling-guling didalam kamarnya. Gadis itu sedang diliputi rasa bosan yang sangat melanda hatinya. Ia ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, tapi tidak bisa karena kedua Bodyguard tampannya sedang tidak dirumah. Pagi tadi Kyungso mendengar Ayahnya bicara kepada Jong In dan Kris jika mereka hari ini akan pergi ke Busan. Jadi demi keselamatan putrinya. Ayah dari Do Kyungsoo itu melarangnya keluar kamar hari ini.

Kyungsoo benar-benar membenci hidup seperti ini. Dia memang diperlakukan bak Tuan Putri seperti didongeng-dongeng kuno. Apapun kemaumannya akan dituruti bahkan sebelum kalimat itu terucap dua kali. Tapi dia tidak suka dengan cara Ayahnya membatasi gerak-geriknya. Kyungsoo hanya ingin kebebasan seperti gadis remaja biasa yang ingin mendapakan masa-masa mudanya dengan bermain bersama teman-temannya, Pergi berlibur, ke Club ataupun hang out bersama kekasih. Namun mungkin itu hanya mimpi Indah Kyungsoo yang tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Karena nyatanya Kyungsoo itu sama sekali bukan Remaja biasa yang akan mendapatkan itu, dia tetaplah seorang Putri -yang terkurung- Oke, memikirkan itu berulang-ulang pasti sudah nenumbuhkan banyak sekali uban di rambutnya.

Kyungsoo melemparkan ponselnya bantal dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Karena terlalu prustasi Gadis itu akhirnya mengacak rambutnya brutal. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kepada Jong In dan Kris, kenapa pemuda itu harus pergi secara bersamaan. Lalu membuat Kyungsoo merana karena tidak bisa beranjak kemanapun. Kyungsoo bahkan juga mengumpat Ayah nya sendiri. Sungguh jika Kyungsoo boleh memilih gadis itu tidak akan mau dilahirkan dari keluarga Do ini.

"Oh Yaaaa Tuuuuuhannnn aku bisa gila lama-lama seperti ini" Ia terus menggeleng-geleng meluapkan rasa sebal yang mulai menggila. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah sadar bahwa jam sangat lambat sekali berputar.

"Masa dari tadi masih jam 7. Sebenarnya kau itu benar-benar berotasi tidak sih" Omelnya semakin tidak masuk akal. Mungkin benar orang stres itu sebelas dua belas dengan orang gila. Dan Kyungsoo menguatkan kenyataan itu. Gadis itu mengomel pada jam dinding yang tidak bernyawa dihadapannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh diam saja, aku harus memikirkan rencana!"

Kyungsoo berusaha memutar otaknya agar bisa keluar dari rumah. Ia menekan pelipisnya dan berfikir keras. Ahaaa, kenapa gadis itu tidak ingat dari tadi jika Kamarnya tidak terkunci. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tersinggung karena mengetahui kenyataann bahwa dirinya sedikit bodoh. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, Karena Gadis bermata bolat penuh itu sudah menemukan Jalan keluar untuk rencananya.

"Tidak ada Jong In maupun Kris Itu tidak menjadi masalah! Bukankah Ayah juga tidak ada dirumah... Yesssssss!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang menyantap makanan dihadapannya dengan khidmat. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu terus saja pamer kemesraan dengan kekasihnya. Dengan mengusili Luhan.

Dia terus saja mengganggu Luhan yang sedang sibuk memasukkan daging dan sayuran kedalam panci kuah Hot Pot mereka. Tak jarang Luhan memukul tengan Sehun menggunakan sumpit saat dengan tidak sabaran kekasihnya itu mencomot daging yang masih panas.

Dan Baekhyun menatap mereka semakin jengah. Sebelum berangkat sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah berniat untuk makan kenyang, jika perlu gadis itu ingin menjebol habis dompet Sehun yang bilang akan menaraktirnya makan malam ini. Alasannya adalah karena dia sebal terhadap namja itu. Namun ternyata niat buruk nya tidak terlaksanakan. Pasalnya begitu ia sampai di Restoran napsu makannya menghilang dalam sekejap. Hanya karena melihat namja yang saat ini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hei noona tadi kau bilang lapar kenapa tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang!"

"Bagaimana mungkin? kau bahkan belum memakan apapun? Cepatlah makan. Lihat, bukankah ini sangat lezat?"

Ucap Sehun menunjuk makanan yang sudah tersaji dipiring Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun sekilas, lalu menatap makanannya tidak berselera. Sebenarnya diam-diam mata sipit itu terus menatap tajam pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang mengunyah daging tanpa merasa terganggu sedikitpun oleh tatapan tidak suka yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Baek, lebih baik kau makan sekarang. Aku tidak akan meladenimu jika nanti dirumah kau merengek padaku"

Kali ini giliran Luhan yang angkat bicara. Gadis bermata rusa itu benar-benar kewalahan menghadapi sahabat nya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mendengus. Dengan malas gadis itu mengambil sumpit untuk memakan makananya.

"Hyung. Makanlah yang banyak, aku tahu kau pasti susah menjumpai restoran china di _C_alifornia"

Ucap Sehun yang lontarkan untuk namja dihadapan Baekhyun. Ya orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Orang yang sukses membuat Baekhyun kehilangan napsu makan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sok tahu Kau Oh Sehun!"

Mendengar jawaban singkat pamannya, membuat Oh Sehun menggedikkan bahunya singkat lalu memilih melanjutkan makan.

Sehun tidak sadar jika daritadi Luhan menatap Chanyeol sambil senyum-senyum, entah sejak pertama kali di perkenalkan dengan pemudA bermarga Park tadi Luhan seperti terpesona oleh wajah Tampan namja tinggi itu. Walau tidak dipungkiri jika Sehun juga tak kalah tampan dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja Luhan masih terpesona.

"Xi Luhan cepat habiskan makananmu dan segera pulang!"

Instrupsi Baekhyun kepada teman nya. Sejak tadi Baekhyun melihat tingkah Luhan yang senyam-senyum sendiri menatap Chanyeol, dan itu membuatnya muak. Oh Ayolah Luhan itu kekasih Sehun, masa iya sahabatnya menyukai paman dari kekasihnya sendiri. Jika itu benar! maka Baekhyun akan benar-benar memukul kepala Luhan.

Luhan manatap Baekhyun sambil nyengir, Gadis berkebangsaan china itu tahu sejak tadi Baekhyun memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

Suasana hening terjadi di antara dua manusia yang duduk saling berhadapan itu. Sepuluh menit berlalu setelah Luhan dan Sehun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Baekhyun sungguh merasa emosinya naik lagi, bagaimana bisa Luhan dan Sehun pergi dan meninggalkannya disini. Dia masih ingat betul wajah panik Luhan saat barusaja menerima telepon dari Bibinya. Dengan terburu-buru Sahabat Baekhyun itu menarik tangan Sehun untuk mengantarkannya ke Gyeonggi. Luhan bilang jika rumah bibinya kebakaran dan Luhan disuruh kesana saat itu juga.

Baekhyun yang bersiap-siap ikut tapi dengan keras Luhan melarangnya. Walau Baekhyun tetap ngotot, tetap saja dia yang kalah dan berakhir duduk dalam diam di restoran bersama Park Chanyeol disini.

Yang lebih membuat hatinya gondok adalah saat Sehun bilang.

_"Biar Chanyeol hyung yang mengantarmu pulang nanti!"_ sebelum kedua orang itu sudah hilang masuk ke mobil.

"Huuuuh" Beberapa kali Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi asyik memainkan ponselnya agaknya sedikit jengah mendengar suara gadis yang terus saja menghela napasnyan itu. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan akhirnya Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, sampai kedua mata itu bertemu. Jujur Baekhyun tidak suka ditatap seperti itu.

"W-wae? kenapa menatapku begitu?" Ucap Baekhyun sewot kepada Chanyeol.

"Ani" Balas Chanyeol singkat lalu mulai berkutat dengan ponselnya lagi.

Demi Tuhan Baekhyun ingin melempar sendal orang itu sekarang juga. Namun Baekhyun terus saja bergerak gelisah dalam duduknya.

"Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang Nona Byun?" Chanyeol bertanya, tetapi matanya tidak teralihkan dari ponsel yang berada di tangannya.

Oke, Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung dengan itu. Dengan jengkel gadis itu berdiri dan hendak pergi. "Banar! dan kau tidak perlu mengantarku! Tuan Park!"

Chanyeol menatap nya sekilas dan ikut berdiri dari kursinya. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum miring lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jeans. Sungguh Chanyeol memang sangat tampan. Bahkan banyak mata yang memandang takjub kepada pemuda bongsor itu.

Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu malah dengan ogah-ogahan menatap Chnayeol barang sedikitpun.

"Jangan gila. Bukan kah tadi kau bilang melupakan tas mu dirumah. Aku yakin kau tidak membawa banyak uang sekarang. Atau bahkan tidak sama sekali"

"Aku membawa uang. Dan juga aku bisa naik Bis. jadi Kau-Tidak-Perlu-kuatir!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu dimana letak kau turun dari Bis nanti Kau masih harus berjalan kaki selama 30 menit dari halte dan jika kau menggunakan jasa taksi maka kau akan membuang 10ribu won untuk sampai rumahmu. Banarkan?"

"Sok tahu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak ingin mendapatkan tumpangan gratis. kau bisa memulai aksi marathon mu malam ini"

Ucap Chanyeol santai. Sangat santai malah, hingga membuat Baekhyun ingin sekali meninju wajah santainya yang menyebalkan itu. Kaki jenjang itu berjalan keluar restoran melewati Baekhyun yang masih diam ditempatnya.

"Masih ada waktu 5 menit untuk memikirkannya, sebelum aku melajukan mobilku dan pergi dari sini"

Baekhyun meniup poninya karena kesal. Ia menatap keluar yang sedang hujan ringan. Jika Baekhyun punya kekuatan menghilang mungkin saat ini dia sangat bersyukur. Tapi, Oh Ayolaaah Baek, ini dunia nyata. "Sial" Mungkin Baekhyun harus siap mempertaruhkan harga diri sekarang.

Akhirnya Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti pemuda tinggi itu menuju dimana mobil Chanyeol terparkir dengan rapi. Gadis itu berjalan dengan wajah cemberut, sedangkan si pemilik mobil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Oppa tampan, bisa kau berikan minuman paling segar, tapi yang tidak akan membuatku mabuk?"

Suho yang sedang asyik meracik minumannya dikejutkan oleh seorang gadis belia yang duduk dihadapannya. Namja berwajah malaikat itu menatap lekat si gadis muda. Matanya memandang heran dari atas kebawah. Membuat si gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Wae? Kenapa melihat ku begitu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak kecil?"

"Siapa?" Gadis itu menoleh kekiri dan kekanan melihat sekitarnya bingung siapa yang dimaksud oleh pria bartender itu, lalu kembali menatap Suho den menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Tentu dirimu. Siapa lagi?"

"Hei jangan bercanda siapa yang kau maksud anak kecil. Aku ini mahasiswa tauk! Lihat ini"

Ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukkan kartu identitas ke meja bartender.

Suho lalu tersenyum, namja itu sedikit terkejut melihat gadis berusia 23tahun yang ia kira sebagai anak SMP.

"Maaf kukira kau anak SMP... Jadi apa yang bisa ku bantu..."

Melirik sekilas tanda pengenal si gadis. "Kyungsoo?"

Gadis yang beernama Kyungsoo sempat cemberut karena dikatai anak Jadi tahu alasan kenapa Ayahnya selalu melarangnya pergi tanpa pengawal. Karena kemanapun dia pergi, pasti orang-orang akan mengiranya anak-anak.

"Ya! menyebalkan. Berikan aku minuman sekarang"

Suho terkekeh pelan gadis imut itu benar-benar lucu menurutnya. Akhirnya Suho pun memerikan sebotol bir kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa meminum bir? Jika tidak ingin mabuk maka jangan dihabiskan"

Ucap Suho kemudian tertawa. Pemuda yang tidak cukup tinggi itu melangkah pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo karena ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo duduk sendirian dikursinya. Gadis mungil itu mengumpat Suho pelan begitu namja itu sudah menghilang.

Dengan berani ia meneguk minuman dibotolnya. Hari ini ia sedang berbunga-bunga karena si Tuan putri itu berhasil kabur dari Rumah mewahnya. Sambil membawa minumannya Kyungsoo lantas turun ke lantai dansa. Sungguh dia belum pernah merasakan hidup sebebas ini. Kyungsoo berjingkrak-jingkarak kesenangan di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang sedang menari random bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Baekhyun harus menduga ini sebelumnya. Orang disampingnya itu tidak mungkin tulus menolongya. Lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Baekhyun mendelik tajam saat Chanyeol berjalan lurus saja saat seharusnya berbelok untuk sampai ke Rumah Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan itu bukan jalan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya apa mau pria yang masih fokus menyetir itu.

"Ya! ini bukan jalan kerumahku. Apa yang kau fikirkan? bukankah kau bilang sudah tahu alamatku?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ada urusan!"

"APAAAAAA?"

"Tenanglah aku pasti mengantarkan pulang. Jadi diamlah dan jangan berisik!"

Keadaan menjadi ramai saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyalakan mp3 di dalam mobilnya. Pemuda itu bahkan menyetel music dalam volume maximal. Dia tidak mau mendengar Baekhyun mengoceh terus padanya.

Lalu Baekhyun? Tentu saja Baekhyun sudah menggeram dalam diam. Seharusnya dia marah tapi dia lebih memilih menahannya. Paling tidak sampai dia dirumah nanti. Baekhyun janji pasti besok akan membunuh Luhan dan Sehun, jika mereka pulang.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya keluara jendela. Pemandangan kota seoul malam ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Saat mereka melalui sungai Han Baekhyun menangkap pemandangan yang sangat indah. Banyak sekali lampu warna warni disana. _Apa disana sedang ada festival? _batin Baekhyun. Kemudian gadis itu menurunkan sedikit kaca mobilnya untuk merasakan hembusan angin malam yang kencang. Hujan sepertinya sudah reda dari tadi.

Baekhyun mungkin terlalu terpesona oleh ke indahan pemandangan SUngai Han malam itu hingga tak ia sadari Bibirnya ikut melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sama dengan MP3 yang sedang di putar Chanyeol.

Membuat pemuda disampingnya ikut tersenyum dalam diam.

Saat asyik bernyanyi Baekhyun mendapati ponselnya bergetar dua kali dari saku celananya. Dengan malas gadis itu mengambil ponselnya. Untuk mengecheck siapa gerangan yang mengiriminya pesan.

**From : Lu Deer **

**Maaf Baek sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Jadi kau langsung tidur saja, jangan menungguku. **

Luhan lah yang mengirimi pesan untuknya. Begitu membaca isi yang disampaikan sahabatnya. Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Langsung tidur kepalamu!" dengan cepat gadis itu mengetik balasan untuk Luhan.

**To : Lu Deer **

**Kau pikir sedang apa aku sekarang? Tidur? Oh jinjja~ kau tahu orang yang kau suruh mengantarku pulang sedang membawaku mengelilingi kota Seoul. Seharusnya kau meninggalkanku uang tadi agar aku bisa langsung pulang. Paabooo!**

**From : Lu Deer **

**Wwwaah ~ seriuosly Baek? kau sedang berkencan dengan Pamannya Sehun Bagaimana bisa ?**

Astaga, Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal dari tempat duduknya. Sahabatnya mungkin benar-benar gila jika mengira Baekhyun sedang berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol.

**To : Lu Deer **

**Ya! KENCAN KEPALAMU!. Dia bilang ada urusan dan se enak jidatnya membawaku tanpa mengantarkan aku pulang lebih dulu. Demi Tuhan Lu aku akan mencekik leher kekasihmu itu besok!**

**From : Lu Deer**

**OH HAAAHAHAHAHA XD dia orang yang menarik! Apa katamu mencekik Sehun ku O_O?**

**kupikir kau sudah siap masuk penjara kkkkk~ Ya sudah Baek, aku harus menemani bibiku. Besok akan ku kabari jika aku pulang. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu ya. Salam untuk Park Chanyeol :* kkkkk~ **

"AiiSSshhhh jinjja gadis ini"

"Kita sudah sampai"

Chanyeol sedang melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap untuk turun. Baekhyun melongok kan kepalanya ke luar jendela mobil mengamati tempat apa itu. Hingga Dia tahu jika di dasana adalah sebuah Bar. Gadis itu segera menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ku bilang sudah sampai. Dan kurasa kau harus turun karena aku akan mengganti mobil. Ini milik teman ku"

Jelas Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan kunci mobil itu dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya apa Maumu?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meninggi.

"Turun lah dulu. Mobil ini harus diparkirkan. Jika kau masih didalam bisa dipastikan kau akan pulang semakin larut malam"

Chanyeol menuruni mobilnya dan menyerahkan kunci kepada seorang penjaga disana. Dan kemudian diikuti Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?"

"Ha! Apa ? Oh iya tentu, tadi aku memang pergi memakai mobil temanku, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku mengembalikannya. Tapi jangan berpikir aku merencanakan untuk mengantarmu, bahkan membayangkan saja aku tidak pernah. So... seharusnya kau senang aku sudah berbaik hati mau mengantarmu"

"Senang pantatku. Jika kau ingin mengantarku maka kau akan melakukan itu dari tadi dan bukan nya membawa ku kemari kan, Dasar manusia menyebalkan!"

"Bukan kah aku bilang harus mengembalikan mobil teman ku. Yasudah Aku harus masuk" Putus Chanyeol sembari berjalan memasuki Bar.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau juga ikut masuk, karena kalau kau diganggu pria mesum aku mau repot-repot memperhatikanmu dan menolongmu"

.

.

.

.

Kris sedang sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas hasil rapat harus dikejutkan oleh kabar dari maid dirumah keluarga Do. Yang bilang jika tuan Putri tercinta mereka kabur dari Rumah. Alhasil Kris deperintahkan untuk pulang mencari Kyungsoo sekarang juga.

Kris menyetir ugal-ugalan bebarapa kali pria tinggi berambut pirang cepak itu melakukan panggilan pada ponsel Kyungsoo, tapi yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati adalah monster kecil itu tidak menjawab teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol kau sudah datang?"

Sambut hangat Suho melihat rekan baiknya datang.

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum kearahnya. Dan berlalu menghampiri Suho yang sedang menata gelas-gelas cantik yang biasnya digunakan untuk meminum minuman berakhohol tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hyung mobilmu sudah ku serahkan pada penjaga diluar. Gomawo!"

"Thats Okay!" Balas Suho sambil mengedipkan matanya keren.

"Oh gadis itu lagi. Sepertinya kalian berkencan?"

Ucap Suho menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya dan di ikuti oleh Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada Kencan seperti yang kau bicarakan Hyung!"

Oh baiklah,harus sedikit dijelaskan. Tadi saat Park Chanyeol memasuki Bar, Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Entahlah sepertinya gadis mungil itu begitu menuruti perintah Chanyeol, atau mungkin dia tidak sadar -_-

Baekhyun lebih memilih duduk disamping pintu utama. Dari pada ikut namja yang janji akan mengantarnya menemui teman baiknya. Matanya mengamati setiap orang yang sedang bergoyang tidak beraturan dilantai dansa. Suasana Bar yang tidak pernah menjadi sahabatnya sampai kapanpun. Suara bising musik dan keramain disini benar-benar membuat kepalanya pening.

Beberapa namja juga menghampiri Baekhyun untuk mengajak berdansa, yang tentu saja di tolak oleh gadis itu mentah-mentah . Untung saja namja-namja itu tidak memaksa. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur karena sejauh ini tidak ada orang mesum yang menggangunya seperti tempo hari.

Belum terlalu lama Baekhyun duduk disana, tapi rasanya otot-otot tubuhnya terasa pegal semua. Tangan kurus itu ia tumpukan pada meja untuk menopang kepalanya, membuat rambut hitam panjang itu menutupi semua wajahnya. Dia mencoba sesekali memejamkan mata. Persetan jika nanti Chanyeol datang dan melihatnya seperti Ayam mabuk begitu. Baekhyun tidak perduli.

Belum juga gadis itu mendapatkan posisi nyaman. Suara gaduh membuatnya menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Tubuh mungil itu tersungkur kebelakang dengan keras saat seorang namja tak sengaja menabraknya. Tidak, bukan menabrak tapi sedang berkelahi. Baekhyun meringis memegangi lengannya yang terantuk sisi meja, gadis itu meringis pelan. Setelahnya betapa ia membulat saat kegaduhan itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Baekhyun mencoba menghindar dan lari ketika dua namja yang sedang berkelahi itu hampir tersungkur tepat di hadapannya lagi.

Suara jeritan dan teriakan gadis-gadis di bar itu tak bisa dibendung lagi. Pasalnya salah satu namja yang berkelahi itu memegang pisau lipat yang bisa membunuh siapa saja. Samar-samar Baekhyun melihat seorang gadis yang sedang dipiting oleh namja kekar itu. Dia mengedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang menolongnya di Rumah Sakit kemarin. Dan ternyata dugaan Baekhyun benar apa adanya.

Mata gadis itu sudah penuh dengan air mata raut ketakutan jelas sekali tergambar diwajahnya. Dan seakan menantang maut Baekhyun malah dengan berani mendekati si penyandera.

"Berhenti ditempatmu! Atau aku akan memotong leher gadis ini"

Ucap namja yang memegang pisau itu kala melihat Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

"AAAAaaaa, tolong jangan bunuh aku hiks,!"

"Diam!"

Baekhyun menatap orang itu was-was. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Tapi dengan cara apa, dia kalah dalam senjata.

Jika Baekhyun mendekat maka pria itu akan semakin memiting kuat leher Kyungsoo. Membuat Gadis mungil itu sampai terbatuk.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih diam ditempatnya. Tanpa terlihat si Pria, Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya hati-hati dan melemparnya tepat mengenai mata preman itu. Alhasil Pria kekar itu menutupi matanya yang terlempar benda keras dan melepaskan cengkraman pada Kyungsoo. Secepat kilat Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menyembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

teriakan-teriakan membahana semakin kencang disana, akhirnya semua orang memilih berlari keluar dari Bar untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing. Beberapa orang berserobotan untuk segera lari dari sana. Namja kekar tadi bangun dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah yang jelas penuh kemarahan.

"Dasar kau _Bitch _brengsek. Mati kau"

Baekhyun menghindar saat Satu pukulan berhasil dilayangkan padanya.

"Rasakan ini!"

Namja kekar itu tetap saja mencoba menyerang Baekhyun.

Dua pukulan berhasil ia tangkis, kakinya yang mengangur digunakan untuk menendang perut Pria itu hingga terjatuh kembali.

Namja itu belum menyerah, dia menjegal Baekhyun hingga terjatuh seperti dirinya. Dan mengangkat tubuh ringan gadis itu lalu menghantam wajah Baekhyun hingga gadis itu tersungkur menabrak meja. Baekhyun merasa nyeri di ulu hatinya saat si Preman itu berdiri dan menginjak dadanya. Bahkan untuk bernafas saja rasanya sangat sulit, ia masih coba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tenaganya sudah melemah. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

Kyungsoo berteriak histeris saat namja itu masih saja menginjak tumbuh ringkih Baekyun. Tanpa aba-aba gadis itu menerjang tubuh si preman lalu menggigit tangannya keras, mengakibatkan preman itu kesakitan dan mengibaskan tangannya hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terpental cukup jauh.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya, Gadis itu terlihat kesusahan berdiri. hingga Park Chanyeol datang dan menghantam kepala Preman itu menggunakan botol minuman. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah mendapatkan memar di bagian wajahnya namun Baekhyun segera berlari dimana tepat Kyungsoo tergeletak, gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo menyuruhnya bangun.

Karena Lengah Chanyeol tidak sadar jika namja yang dipukulnya tadi berusaha bangun dan mengambil sebolot Bir penuh dan menghantam belakang kepala Chanyeol sangat keras. Alhasil air itu membasahi kepala dan baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian terjatuh karena preman tadi menendangnya dari belakang. Preman itu mencengkeram baju Chanyeol dan menonjok perutnya. Namun seseorang segera datang dan menarik kerah namja kekar itu dan memukuli wajahnya bringas. Hingga namja itu tak sadarkan diri.

Suho datang dengan terlambat membawa beberapa anak buahnya untuk melerai kegaduhan itu. Setelah menyuruh anak buahnya mengamankan si pembuat onar. Suho menghampiri Chanyeol yang kesusahan bangun dari tempatnya, Ia melihat bercak darah di baju Chanyeol, dan ia yakin kalau kepala Chanyeol berdarah sekarang ini.

"Park Chanyeol, Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nya khawatir sambil memapah tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Tidak pa-pa Hyung"

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada tiga orang disampingnya yang sedang sibuk berbicara. Lebih tepatnya dua orang yang berbicara, karena satu nya sedang pingsan. Satu-satunya pria disana itu Bangun dan menggendong tubuh gadis mungil yang tidak sadarkan diri. Namja itu berjalan keluar dari bar, namun Chanyeol mengernyit heran saat Baekhyun mengikuti di belakang si Namja. Begitu ia ingin menghampiri Baekhyun tapi tubuhnya sudah oleng dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

.

Kris memasukkan tubuh Kyungso kedalam mobil. Lalu ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih diam menunggunya di luar mobil

"Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan nona kami. Aku akan membayarmu untuk itu"

Kris menyerahkan beberapa lembar dollar kepada Baekhyun. Yang jelas membuat gadis itu menatap bingung pada kertas bernominal besar yang disodorkan padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Maaf! jangan tersinggung, ini hanya ucapan terimakasih saja karena kau sudah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Jika kau tidak keberatan ini ambil lah"

Baekhyun masih memandang ragu beberapa lembar uang dollar itu. Apa ini maksudnya dia dibayar setelah berkelahi tadi. Jika benar begitu kesimpulannya berarti dia harus berpikir dua kali.

"Kau tidak perlu membayar ku. Bukankah waktu itu Dia juga menolongku"

Kris akhirnya mengangguk paham dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Pria itu juga tidak mau memaksa. Kris memang mengingat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas waktu bertemu di Rumah sakit tempo hari.

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan nomor ponselmu? masalah ini tidak se sepele seperti yang kau kira!"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sebentar. Dengan ragu Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membacakan sederet angka yang diyakini sebagai nomor hp nya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun cukup heran untuk apa namja pirang itu meminta nomornya. Tapi anehnya dia tidak menaruh curiga barang sedikitpun. Mungkin karena Baekhyun kira namja itu bukanlah orang jahat.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kau tidak akan mendapatkan hal buruk" Seakan mengerti oleh tatapan remang Baekhyun, Kris menjelaskan maksud ia meminta nomor ponselnya.

"Oh iya Namaku Kris. Namamu Baekhyun kan"

"Iya"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang? Kalau kau tidak keberatan"

"Kalau tidak merepotkan"

Oh Hei, Baekhyun kau melupakan Park Chanyeoll!

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Baekhyun bangun jam depalan pagi, jika biasanya dia tinggal duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Luhan sibuk memasak. Tapi hari ini berbeda. Baekhyun harus menyibukkan dirinya sendiri untuk membuat sarapan. Luhan belum pulang dan mau tidak mau Dia harus memasak sendiri karena lapar.

Baekhyun mengaduk-aduk bubur gingseng didalam panci yang sudah hampir matang. Membuat makanan alias memasak bukanlah keahliah Baekhyun sejak dulu. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa memasak. Mungkin hanya sedikit payah. Karena semenjak tinggal dengan Luhan dia tidak pernah mau repot-repot memasak. Luhan dengan senang hati menawarkan diri menjadi kokinya.

Dengan pelan ia menuang buburnya ke mangkuk sedikit demi sedikit dan meletakkannya ke meja makan. Beberapa kali Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya yang sangat nyeri akibat berkelahi kemarin. Sudah lama gadis itu tidak berkelahi. Mungkin otot-ototnya sedikit kaku karena tidak mendapat pemanasan.

"Haahhh selamat makan!" Ucap Baekhyun seorang diri saat ia menyantap buburnya. Kimchi dan telur mata sapi pagi itu menjadi menu pelengkapnya. Tangannya yang satu pun tidak tinggal diam. Jari-jari lentik itu bermain diatas gadget putihnya sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang. Entahlah mungkin seseorang itu Luhan.

Sambil mengunyah makanannya. Baekhyun memeriksa lengannya yang berdenyut-denyut karena terantuk meja bar tadi malam. "Astaga kenapa memarnya menjadi semengerikan ini" ocehnya mendapati bahwa lengannya mengalami lebam biru yang lebar. Baekhyun kira jika semalam tangannya baik-baik saja. tapi ternyata memarnya cukup parah.

"Dadaku juga sakit. Sialan namja itu tega-teganya ia menginjak dadaku dan membuatnya semakin rata"

Setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya Baekhyun beranjak untuk mencuci mangkuk kotornya. Lalu memilih merebahkan tubuh rampingnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu di Rumahnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit apertement miliknya. Dia teringat perkataan Kris ditelepon semalam. Katanya Kyungsoo memintanya menjadi bodyguard pribadi untuk anak itu. Baekhyun yang memang sedang tidak ada pekerjaan alias menganggur dengan senang hati menerimanya. Gadis itu tidak sabar menyampaikan berita baik ini pada sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap dirinya di depan cermin. Sempurna! Satu kata yang saat ini pas untuk mendeskripsikan penampilannya. Setelan kemeja coklat muda yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya yang atetis. dan celana jeans hitam yang membalut kaki panjangnya. Untung dia sempat mengecat rambutnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika tidak mungkin dia lebih dikira sebagai model daripada calon pegawai Perusahaan. Hari ini namja tinggi itu mendapatkan panggilan dari perusahaan Do Corp, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan pamannya beberapa hari lalu. Dia akan memulai aksinya hari ini. Chanyeol sungguh tidak sabar untuk menemui orang yang sudah mencabut nyawa Ayahnya itu. Dan berjanji akan segera menghabisinya. Chanyeol tidak boleh gagal.

Lima belas menit Chanyeol mengemudi dan akhirnya dia sudah sampai ditempat tujuannya. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki sebuah perusahaan yang ia yakini sudah terkenal di Korea. Segera ia menghampiri meja resepsionis mengatakan tujuannya kemari dan bertanya dimana letak ruangan Presdir Do berada.

Resepsionis itu mengerti lalu mengangguk. Wanita dengan seragam merah hati itu sedang sibuk menerima panggilan di telepon.

"Presdir bilang tunggu sebentar, nanti asistennya akan menjemput anda tuan"

Jelas resepsionis itu memberi tahu Chanyeol.

"Baiklah aku mengerti"

Tak perlu menunggu lama namja yang di janjikan resepsionis itu datang menemui Chanyeol. Namja itu memanggil pelan hingga membuat si empunya menoleh.

"Apakah kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol terkejut melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Bukankah dia namja kemarin malam datang ke Bar. Untuk memulai awal, Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum ramah kepada namja dihadapannya. Namun namja berambut pirang itu tidak berniat sama sekali membalas keramahan Chanyeol. Bahkan dilihat dari cara memandang pun, Namja itu sepertinya tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit terheran. Namja berambut coklat tua itu adalah orang yang sangat peka. Jadi dia bisa memahami pandangan tidak suka yang dilayangkan padanya.

"Benar aku Park Chanyeol"

"Namaku Kris. Kau bisa mengikutiku. Aku akan mengantarmu keruangan presdir"

Ucap Kris dingin lalu memimpin jalan didepan Chanyeol. Pemuda dibelakang nya itu anya mengikuti saja dan memilih bungkam. Chanyeol benar-benar dibuat heran dengan tingkah laku Kris padanya. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah berbuat hal buruk apapun pada namja itu tapi kenapa Chanyeol merasa Kris punya masalah dengannya.

Entahlah, Chanyeol lantas menggedikkan bahunya. masa bodo dengan namja itu. Toh tujuannya hanya satu.

Kris membuka ruangan sang Presdir. Dan langsung disambut ramah oleh Presdir Do. Berbeda dari yang dibayangkan Chanyeol sebelum nya, ia kira kedatangannya akan disambut dingin sama seperti yang Kris lakukan barusan. Presdir berumur yang juga menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri Korea itu tersenyum sangat lebar saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya. Lelaki paruh baya itu menyuruh Chanyeol duduk karena mereka akan melakukan sedikit interview.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol"

Tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan senyum yang masih mengiasi wajahnya.

Demi Tuhan, begitu mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat darahnya bergejolak. Chanyeol berusaha menahan emosinya yan semakin meletup-letup. Ditatapnya wajah Tua yang sudah dipatenkan untuk dibunuhnya itu lekat-lekat. Ia harus mengontrol emosinya baik-baik.

"Benar, Aku adalah Park Chanyeol. Terimakasih karena sudah menerima ku bekerja disini"

"Hmm. Aku sudah melihat profil lengkapmu, kurasa kau memang sangat cocok bekerja disini. Aku adalah seorang yang beruntung mendapatkan namja cerdas sepertimu"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Presdir tua itu. Pemuda itu sangat jelas menangkap senyum yang dipalsukan oleh si tua bangka.

"Lalu dimana orang tuamu? Apa mereka juga tiggal di Korea?"

Pemuda yang mempunyai mata bulat itu mengepalkan tangannya erat dibawah meja. seketika wajahnya mengeras saat Presdir Do menyinggung orang tuanya. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol harus mengontrol dirinya agar tidak melesatkan timah panas pada kepala Manusia paling Brengsek dihadapannya itu sekarang juga.

"Mereka tidak tinggal disini. Aku hanya sendirian di korea"

"OOh jadi begitu... Baiklah kau bisa mulai bekerja besok! semoga-..."

Belum sempat Presdir itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Telinga nya mendengar kegaduhan yang berada di luar ruangan besarnya. Kris yang juga mendengar itu segera meminta ijin untuk mengechek apa yang telah terjadi diluar sana. Hampir saja hidung mancung Kris tertabrak pintu saat ia ingin memutar kenop pintu, tetapi pintu kayu itu terbuka dengan kasar dan mendorongnya sampai kebelakang. Kris membulatkan matanya mendapati Kyungsoo yang menggunakan baju santai sampai disini dengan dandanan amburadul.

Jong In -Pemuda yang awalnya menahan Kyungsoo itu- membungkuk merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menahan kegaduhan yang dibuat monster kecil itu.

"_Jeoseonghamnida _ Presdir"

Presdir itu mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh Jong in pergi, lalu memanggil Putrinya mendekat. Kyungsoo datang dengan wajah merengut yang sangat lucu. Gadis itu bahkan sengaja menyenggol keras bahu Kris saat melewatinya. Membuat Kris mentapnya tajam yang tentu saja tak ia indahkan sama sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi Kyungsoo?" Tanya lelaki paruh baya itu kepada putrinya yang kelewat manja.

"Ayah, jangan pernah sekalipun sekalipun menyuruh manusia hitam itu memasuki kamarku"

"Memangnya apa yag dilakukan Kai padamu heem? Aku hanya menyuruhnya membangunkanmu kan?"

"Dia masuk kekamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu Ayah! Dan apa kau tahu apa yang kulakukan waktu itu , AKU SEDANG BERGANTI PAKAIAN!"

Kyungsoo berteriak kesal tidak menyadari jika disebelahnya ada satu namja lagi yang mungkin tak ia lihat. Gadis itu hanya kesal karena pagi indahnya dirusak oleh namja kepercayaan Ayahnya itu.

Presdir Do itu hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan putri semata wayangnya. "Hhh Jadi hanya karena itu kau rela berlari 50 km untuk kemari Do Kyungsoo?"

"Apa Katamu Ayah, jadi kau mengatakan kesalahan Jongin itu dengan "Hanya itu"? Ya! Ayah aku membencimu!"

Kyungsoo semakin merengut kesal karena malah ditertawai oleh Ayah nya sendiri. Perdebatan dengan Ayahnya itu membuat Chanyeol ikut bangkit dari kursinya dan berbalik menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

_**DEG...**_

Seketika Kyungsoo tertegun melihat namja yang sedang menatapnya. Namja dengan postur tinggi yang hampir menyerupai Kris, Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjadi malu karena telah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas kepada Ayahnya.

"Oh itu perkenalkan Dia adalah putriku"

Tutur Presdir Do memperkenalkan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo. Dengan senyum andalannya Chanyeol pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Putri calon bosnya.

Kyungsoo seakan membeku saat tangan mungilnya melakukan skipship dengan namja yang baru saja ia lihat itu. Pipinya memanas dan darahnya berdesir deras.

"Dia adalah manager Devisi pemasaran yang baru Nama nya Park Chanyeol"

"Waaaaahhhh! tampan sekali^^. Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali menatap kagum pada Chanyeol, lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan antusias tinggi dan senyum cerah yang langsung menguar dari heartshape miliknya. Gadis pendek itu takjub akan ketampanan wajah sempurna Chanyeol. Hingga membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar melepaskan jabatan tangan Chanyeol. Sampai Kris mengistrupsi kelakuan nya.

"Do Kyungsoo pagi ini kau ada kelas, jadi cepat selesaikan urusanmu disini dan segera pergi ke tempatmu"

Itu Kris, orang yang akan selalu mengaturnya, _ani _tapi mengingatkannya pada jadwal hariannya. Kyungsoo menanggapinya dengan mendengus keras. Ia rasa Kris sengaja menghancurkan moment indahnya bersentuhan dengan namja tertampan yang pernah ia temuinya itu. Gadis itu akhirnya dengan enggan melepaskan tautan tangan nya dan menatap sang Ayah.

"Ayah, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu"

Ucap Kyungsoo langsung kepada Ayahnya. membuat lelaki tua mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin memiliki bodyguard baru yang akan menemaniku mulai sekarang. Namanya Baekhyun. Dan aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan darimu"

Setelah menyampaikan kalimatnya Kyungsoo segera berlari meninggalkan ruangan Ayahnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban terlebih dahulu. Karena pada kenyataan nya, kalimat yang baru saja ia lontarkan itu adalah permintaan, bukan permintaan ijin. Gadis itu tidak lupa menghadiahi kedipan mata genit untuk namja yang baru saja dilewatinya -Chanyeol-

Menyisakan Presdir Do lalu menatap Kris penuh tanya.

Karena dirasa Keperluannya sudah selesai Chanyeol pamit undur diri dari hadapan sang presdir dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Kepalanya terus berpikir, Mendengar nama Baekhyun yang baru saja di lontarkan Kyungsoo tadi cukup membuatnya penasaran. _Baekhyun?... mungkinkah._

Setelah tinggal 2 orang saja disana. Presdir Do mendudukkan kembali dirinya pada Kursi dan menatap Kris. Ia tahu namja muda itu dari tadi memasang wajah yang sarat meminta penjelasan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Kris?"

"Bagaimana anda bisa segampang ini percaya pada pemuda itu Tuan?"

Tanya Kris to the point. Sungguh Kris bukanlah orang yang suka berbasa-basi, makanya ia memilih langsung beratanya masalah pokok yang ingin ia ketahui.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menautkan jari-jarinya didepan wajah dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia... Menarik!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki Apartement nya. Dia bermaksud tidak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun yang ia kira sudah tertidur. Karena tidak mau menerima resiko di maki oleh sahabat manisnya itu.

Tapi begitu memasuki ruang tamu jantungnya seakan mau copot dari tempatnya saat mendapati Baekhyun masih berada diruang tengah sedang menonton TV. Luhan heran bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun belum tidur jam segini. Ini bahkan hampir jam 12 malam.

Karena tidak punya pilihan lagi akhirnya Luhan menyalakan lampu dan mulai bersuara. Ia akan menerima apapun resiko yang akan ditanggungnya nanti.

"Aku Pulang!" Teriak Luhan.

Sadar akan kehadiran Luhan, Baekhyun langsung melompat dari sofa dan menghampiri Luhan. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Luhan melotot sangkin tak percaya nya. Tumben sekali Baekhyun menyambutnya saat baru memasuki rumah dengan pelukan hangat seperti ini. Ini benar-benar aneh.

"Baek kau tak apa? Maaf kare-"

"Luhan aku sangaaaaattt merindukanmu. Kau baik-baik saja kan disana. Kau pasti sangat capek"

Benar, Luhan sangat yakin jika sesuatu telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tidak mungkin bertindak semanis ini padanya. Atau mungkin kepala Baekhyun terbentur benda tumpul yang mengakibatkan amnesia? Pelan-pelan Luhan melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya pada Kening sahabatnya.

"Baek, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Ahhh apa yang kau lakukan ,aku baik-baik saja"

Jawab Baekhyun sambil melepaskan kesal tangan Luhan diatas keningnya.

Tapi sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum seperti orang idiot lagi.

"Aku hanya sedang bahagia Luhaen!"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu menelaah perkataan Baekhyun. Menunggu gadis itu menjelaskan maksud kalimatnya.

"Lu, Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru Lu...Yayyy!"

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Luhan. Namun kali ini sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya mengajak Luhan berputar-putar seperti anak kecil. Luhan segera sadar dengan ucapan Baekhyun turut tersenyum lebar. "Ah, Benarkah?!" Gadis bermata rusa itu akhirnya membalas pelukan hangat Baekhyun dan ikut berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Selamat Baek^^"

**To Be Continued...**

.

.

.

**I'm extremly sorry for too late Update...**

**Semoga masih ada yang mengingat ceritanya. **

**Semoga tidak kecewa.**

**Semoga masih mau ngelanjutin membaca.**

**Semoga juga berkenan ninggalin Review.**

**Aigoo~ **

**Oke saya dikit meluruskan rasa penasaran readers nim.**

**Kenapa Chanyeol minta bantuin Suho disini. Bukannya dia gak mau dimanfaatin Yunho kok. Dia hanya ngerasa kalau Pamannya itu tidak percaya sama dia. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi keduanya saling mencurigai gitu deh.**

**Dan terimakasih buat readers nim yang review kemarin. Tanpa kalian diriku bukanlah apa-apa ^^ *bow***

**Saya gak mau banyak bicara nih segitu aja ya! Yang masih berminat **

**Review (maybe) **

***Annyeong!~**


End file.
